Harry's New life
by KitsuneHanyou723
Summary: Based on SilverAegis and smaster28's Harry Potter: A New Life. Its an AU. Harry's a Shadow Mage and Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. All canon characters belongs to JK Rowling and OC characters to smaster28.

This story was originally written by SilverAegis and smaster28. I am just adopting the story line.

Warning: this story will contain mature theme, sexual situations, harsh language and possibly incest. If this offends you please don't read.

Pre! HBP After the war ended, Harry Potter who is in his 7th year is accidentally transported into an AU where Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived' & where Harry is a normal boy. How will a powerful Shadow Mage Harry Potter get accustom to his New Life? Sorry No Beta.

**Summary:** In Harry's mid-7th year, Harry manages to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and is now widely known to become the strongest and youngest wizard in the Wizard World. The Power the Dark Lord knew not was that Harry was a Shadow Mage. During the battle with Voldemort, Harry defeated Voldemort by using a spell that he created that was a mixture of his Shadow Magic and an Ancient spell that killed Voldemort and every Death Eater that was connected to him. When the war finally ended, and everything settled down, Harry makes an accidental wish that sends our young hero into an alternate universe where Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived' and where Harry is a normal boy. In my story, everyone is OC.

**A/N: **Harry's Shadow Mage abilities manifested on his 16th birthday.

**Harry Potter: A New Life**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched throughout the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Hmm…?" Harry made a non-intelligent noise while ignoring his bushy haired friend who was screeching at him to pointlessly study.

"Don't 'Hmm' me!" She screamed.

"Hmm…"

Hermione sighed.

Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort a few months ago, he had become withdrawn and silent. Many people died in that last battle including his parent's last best friend: Remus Lupin. However it wasn't Remus that made Harry withdrawn, it was Ginny. Ginny had died that day also. It wasn't just any day either; it was the day that Harry had proposed to her, on Valentine's Day. Since then, Harry was afraid of getting close to people again. So many people wanted to be friends with him and his friendship with Ron went downhill. The fame of being the buddy of The Boy Who Lived was able to turn anyone's head several notches. All three members the golden trio were quite powerful for their age, but Harry was even more powerful then possible. Because of his achievements and power, he was given the nickname like Dumbledore. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry was called, 'The Hero of Light.' It was a magically binding contract when it was given with his Order of Merlin 1st class, which they neglected to tell him until he had already accepted his Order of Merlin.

He hated that title. He blamed it on Arthur Weasley, who was the Minister of Magic. He just waved it off and told him he should be proud of it. As for Ron and Hermione, as a trio, they were known as 'The Golden Three' by everyone.

Harry was lonely. He wasn't depressed, he knew he should continue living without any regret, but something told him in the near future something big was going to happen. Not sure if it would be bad or good, he always carried his trunk, broom, and sometimes his entire trust fund shrunken inside his pocket, nowadays. While everything went back to normal, Harry couldn't, he would still wear his battle robes and have all his weapons on him hidden. Every year since he started at Hogwarts, something bad happened, so he was going to be prepared from now on.

Life with peace was odd. No Voldemort… no worries… nothing.

It was becoming annoying for Harry, as he had nothing to do. He already knew all the NEWT level material. He was tutored by Dumbledore, the Flamels, and several of the most advance and intelligent Order members during the times of war. He easily outclassed Hermione in knowledge and practical usage. Currently, he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor. Yet after Ginny, he refused to date anyone else again, he was afraid of feeling all that pain again.

"Harry…." Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm…?" Harry was writing inside his journal. He had always kept a journal with him for as long as he could remember, seeing as he never had a friend until he was 11. It wasn't just any journal either, he even wrote down some of the things he learned in it, and of course, no one could read it without his permission, Harry had enchanted the Journal.

"Would you please say something? It's been like this for the last few months!" Hermione yelled. She was finally starting to crack. Her best friend Harry Potter was just too silent for her tastes.

"Hmm…" Harry replied as he began writing about what had just happened recently. Since the Goblins had chosen to side with Voldemort during the war, the Wizarding World's economy had went into danger zone and many people, like him took their money out of Gringotts and had placed it inside an endless bag for safe keeping.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched again.

There were several minutes of silence… Hermione was about to start yelling again until Harry spoke up.

"Don't waste your breath, I just don't feel like talking." Harry said calmly.

"Harry! Gosh! You're talking! Oh my goodness, that's the first time I heard you speak outside of clubs and head boy duties!" She said mocking him to get him to yell or say something.

He didn't fall for it.

Another moment of silence…

She huffed and walked to her room in anger and was probably going to go talk to Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished his journal. After he was done, Harry left to perform his rounds around Hogwarts. As Head boy, his job was tiring. He had to admit, life was boring without any adventure or problems. Ron was now dating Hermione on and off even though Ron was unfaithful sometimes because the fame went to his head, but Hermione was just forgiving as usual. It pissed him off that Hermione was so forgiving and Harry was treated as the one who should voice his opinion once those two were dating again. He was the one who should take up sides with who was right in the relationship, but Harry just ignored them and talked only when it was necessary.

During his rounds, he had caught several people kissing in a secluded corner or some people almost half dressed around the castle. Unlike most prefects and Head-boys, Harry didn't give detention unless they didn't listen to the warning he gave them, he just told them go back to their dorm or Filch would find them. When they do ignore him, he would then get annoyed and give them a week of detentions without a hint of pity. With his Marauders' map, he had located every couple in the castle and would always break them up. He was known as the 'The Lone Snog Breaker.'

As Head boy, Harry took his duties seriously, and all the teachers and students liked him as Head-boy, even though he was a bit harsh when he starts issuing punishment. Ron was of course jealous that Harry was Head-boy, but every-time Ron would show his distaste in jealously, he would be seeing himself in the Forbidden Forest with Filch for detention or being coldly ignored for the next few weeks. As for snogging and couples meeting up, nobody could use the Room of Requirement, Harry had locked that door and he had made sure of it. Only Dumbledore, the Flamels, or Professor Flitwick could unlock it.

After his rounds were done, Harry sat on a hill outside of Hogwarts. He was allowed to leave the castle whenever he wanted to… it wasn't like anyone could stop him anyway. He could travel through shadows with his Shadow Mage abilities. While sitting under the stars, Harry began to ponder and organize his thoughts. After the final battle had ended, more than half the students in Slytherin were gone. When Harry killed Voldemort, he and everyone linked to him with the Dark Mark died. Snape was later killed because he shown his true colors after 6th year. And as for Draco Malfoy, Harry had killed him personally when he was seen trying to kill a muggle family and joined the Death Eaters after he had dropped out of Hogwarts early.

When he began finish gathering his thoughts, he decided to go visit Ginny's grave again. At least once a week, he would always take the time to visit her. He remembered he was so excited at the thought of being married to the girl he loved, but now, life really wasn't fair being Harry Potter. Unlike most imaginary stories and romance novels, this one did not have a happy ending.

He was alone, again.

Ginny was buried at Godric's Hollow where his parents were buried. Harry had requested it since he was engaged to her and had proposed to her that day in which she accepted. The Weasleys had made no rejection, they were happy that Harry had loved Ginny so much that he wanted her buried in the Potter cemetery.

Now standing in front of her grave, Harry had conjured hundreds of red roses around her grave. Harry made small talk to the tomb where his love lay.

After an hour of talking, Harry sat there and stared at the grave. He sighed to himself. He didn't cry, he learned from what Dumbledore told him, death is not just the end, it's just the start of another adventure. An adventure he wanted to accompany his dead fiancée with, not alone. After a few hours of silence he laid his head on her grave and looked up to the stars.

Noticing a shooting star burning in the night sky, he decided to try his luck and make a wish that he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. After a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep by the lake. If he would have looked at the sky again, he would have seen the shooting star explode into bright red-blue stars and when his broken time turner from the battle started to glow and started to spin backward and then vanished.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He looked around him and noticed something was different.

No… everything was different.

The grave that he had laid his head on was gone! The flowers that he left for the dead were gone also! What the hell happened? He quickly left the area where Ginny's grave was supposed to be and went to his parents' graves right away. His eyes widened when he noticed that they weren't there either! He remembered that he had left flowers for them and all the Potters that had died, but several of them were gone!

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to kill the person responsible in such a painful way that even Voldemort would be proud of it." Harry said very angrily.

Then he noticed his voice….it sounded like a little kid. Slowly but carefully he looked down at his body and noticed that he had shrunk!

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry shouted in shock.

After a 10 minutes of calming down and examining himself. He made a few conclusions.

He was shrunken into a child! Ginny and his parent's graves weren't here, so… the only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know. He still had all of his shrunken stuff. His clothes were too big for him, so he took out his wand and waved, immediately his clothes shrunk to fit his size. Funny, his magic was still at its highest extent even thought he was shrunken to a little kid. Finally having enough, he decided to talk to someone about this.

His first thought was explore where he was!

Walking into town, he noticed he was still at Godric's Hollow's. When he began asking people questions while he was walking in town, the odd thing that happened was that the wizards and witches in the community weren't that surprised to see him, they even greeted him like they knew him. That wasn't odd because he was of course 'The Hero of Light' but what was odd was there wasn't any people asking for his autograph or people wondering why the-boy-who-lived became a 10 year old.

How strange…

Immediately he began walking off again, but before he could take several more steps someone tackled him and both of them fell to the ground. On instinct, he had almost drawn out his daggers, but he had suddenly remembered that he killed all the death eaters and no one would attack him in broad day light in a wizarding village.

Unless it was a Death Eater's family member who was hell bent on revenge…

"Ouch! Hey! You should watch where you're…" Harry smile faded as his comment faded.

The person that tackled him and was now sitting on his chest was a nine or eight-years-old red-haired girl with green eyes that looked exactly like his mum.

"Harry! Where were you! Mummy and Daddy were searching all over for you! You know how worried we've been?" She said teary.

Harry was shocked. What the hell was this little girl talking about? Seeing that she was about to cry, he immediately hugged her and told her he was fine. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it felt right.

When he let her go, she gave him an odd look.

Harry shrugged and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine big bro, but where have you been? You've been missing since yesterday! Uncle Sirius and Remus…" But Harry didn't hear the rest.

He froze.

'Big Bro, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus?' He thought. Just what the hell was going on?

"I'm fine, why don't we go back to our parents?" Harry explained calmly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going along with it. Maybe the girl in front of him needed medical help and she was involved in a world of dreams?

But that did not explain how she knew of Sirius and Remus…

"Ok!" She said excitedly while dragging him by his arm to the house where his parents once lived.

"Hey bro!" The red head said excitedly.

"Yes?" Harry said confused.

"Where did you get those cool robes? You look like one of those wizards in mom's history books that are about to go to war!" She said excited.

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure what to say.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

Harry was speechless. He still hadn't comprehended that a girl that resembled his mum was calling him her brother.

"Harry!" A hysteric voice screamed.

Glomp!

Before he knew it, he was given a Hermione-like hug by a red haired woman who was crying onto his shoulder. He heard multiple footsteps that were approaching.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Harry!" A bunch people called his name.

When the woman released him, what he saw made him freeze.

His mother… an older looking version of his mother…

'It can't be….' Harry thought to himself wildly.

Immediately he jumped back and got into a fighting hand stance. He didn't pull out any weapons, because he didn't like killing in front of children.

"Harry what?" The woman asked confused while tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the woman, but it sounded rich and healthy.

When Harry saw the person, he couldn't help but shout.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted seeing both of them looking at him strangely.

"Hey squirt, where have you been? And what are you doing?" Sirius asked giving him a strange look.

"Huh?" Harry looked down and noticed he was in a fighting stance pointed directly at the woman who looked like his mother.

The next person he saw he froze. It was his father… like his mother…? He too looked to be older…

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure. He couldn't feel any killing intent or anything dark from any of the strangers. Their auras had only shown love and kindness, so he didn't attack.

"Harry we been looking all over for you. You didn't come home yesterday!" His father yelled.

Harry was looking unsure what to do so he spoke softly.

"Sorry dad." Harry said in a low voice with shame in it. He didn't know what was going on, but he decided to play along.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Harry…" The little girl spoke up.

"You never apologize." Lily finished while looking shocked.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he shrugged.

There was a moment of silence

Harry saw a miniature version of his father approaching them. He scanned Harry from head to toe and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Anyway, let's go kid, you had us all worried." Sirius said calmly as he put his hand over his shoulder.

They all nodded and left to go back to Godric's Hollow. Harry went carefully. He was fully alert. He may not sense danger, but he was cautious. He didn't think anyone noticed, besides the nine-year-old red head and the miniature version of his father. She looked like nothing was unusual. He on the other hand kept glancing at him. When Harry tried to read his aura, he was surprised that he couldn't see any.

"Hey squirt, you ok?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

When they approached the huge manor… Harry was feeling uneasy. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't when you're surrounded by 4 people that are supposed to be dead.

"We found Harry!" Remus shouted.

Harry heard people cheered from another room. There was some rumbling until they were now in front of him. Harry thought he was seeing things. It was obvious that the people in front of him were his brothers and sisters, supposedly. What else he saw were what must be Sirius' children and wife, a woman he had never heard or seen before.

He just gave them a blank look and analyzed each of them. He wasn't even paying attention while they were talking. He snapped out of it, when everyone left to go do some things and was left alone with his mother.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said checking his forehead.

"Errr…." Harry said unsure.

"And where did you get those robes? They must have been expensive! I know I didn't buy you that." She said wondering.

"Err… I bought it with the money I saved up." Harry said uncertain if it was the right answers or not. Thankfully it was because she turned around and went toward another room, it was the kitchen. Harry followed.

When he entered, he noticed how beautiful the home was. It was a nice family home. He felt somewhat happy. He didn't know why. As he sat on the chair, he watched his mother begin cooking, as he sat at the table thinking about everything.

After some crazy theories and thoughts, and it came to him.

He was in an Alternative Universe, and he was younger as well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak.

"Harry, what's wrong? Usually you would go practice playing pranks or talking about Quidditch with Leon or Alex. You're awfully quiet." She said as she analyzed her son's expression.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear?" She responded while giving him an odd look.

He spoke in an embarrassing way.

"Can I hug you?" Harry asked.

She didn't know why he'd asked that question, but she nodded. She was surprise when he jumped up and hugged her. What she heard next made her smile and really appreciated her son's love.

"Mum…I… I love you so much." Harry cried for the first time in a long time. He broke down and sobbed onto her apron. She smelled so sweet. The warmth and love she was giving him in her arms made him so comfortable… he loved it.

"Shh…everything will be ok." She said unsure. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it. However something was different about him, he was quiet, polite, and seemed like a dear to her. Normally her son would be loud, rash, rude, and she had to admit, annoying. Yet the person in her arms was different.

After a few moments, she released him and went back to cooking. Harry on the other hand just watched her the whole time. She saw him watching her, and sometimes he would look away embarrassed, but when she caught his green eyes staring at her; she would wink at him and giggle when she saw him flushing red and looking away. It reminded her of when she was back at Hogwarts when the guys would stare at her dreamily.

Harry on the other hand couldn't help but admire his mother. She cooked fluidly like him when he did it for the Dursleys. His mother was quite the beauty, he had to admit, she looked very beautiful compared the pictures he saw. For some reason, she looked somewhat like Ginny except for the eyes and his mother was much for filled out.

After an hour or so, everyone came down for lunch. Harry immediately sat by his mother. He didn't say anything, but listened to all the conversations that were going on. He quickly learned all his brothers and sister names from the small conversations, as well as Sirius' children's. Harry and his twin brother Bill so far were the oldest from what he could tell, Sakura and Rosa were twins and both were red heads. Sakura had green eyes from their mother, and Rosa had brown like their dad. Leon had black hair like him, but brown eyes like his dad as well. Sylvia had black hair with green eyes. Little Lily, the youngest of the Potters had red hair and green eyes. She was an exact replica of his mother, but a mini-size.

Sirius children were a surprise. He learned that Sirius' wife's name was Amy. She was a half Japanese and half American Veela. (She helped Lily name her daughter Sakura because of her red hair.) Alex was the oldest of the Black family with his twin Yuna, who was a girl. Alex looked exactly like Sirius with black hair, blue eyes. Yuna on the other hand was like her mother. She had silver-blonde hair with bright silver blue eyes. Yuna is best friends with Sakura and Rosa since they were the same age. Amanda was a mixture; she had slight brown hair with a tint of black and blue eyes. Baby Eric had black hair, and blue eyes.

**Lily and James**

Harry (Harrison) - 10

Bill (William) - 10

Sakura- 9

Rosa- 9

Leon- 8

Sylvia- 4

Lily- 3

**Sirius and Amy**

Alex (Alexander) - 9

Yuna- 9

Amanda- 5

Eric- 2

Both families were funny. Everyone was making jokes and they all seemed to get along. Except for Bill he was quiet and was observing Harry. The girls were having girl talks, while the guys except Bill were talking about pranks, broomsticks, and Quidditch. His silence did not go un-noticed, but everyone just ignored it. They probably thought he wasn't feeling well, except for the adults.

Harry didn't need to hear it, but he assumed that Remus didn't have any children, because of his werewolf nature.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mom spoke to him.

"Harry, where were you yesterday?" Lily asked. A few people had stopped talking and began listening to hear his response.

Harry nervous being in the center of attention spoke quietly.

"I was just wandering around the graveyard; I was saying small prayers to the Potter family. You know, show respect to the dead. It's quite peaceful there."

The adults nodded and continued to chat, but Lily and Bill were giving him an odd look. Maybe they knew Legilimency? No, Harry was a master Occlumens who rivaled Dumbledore and even Voldemort couldn't penetrate his mental barriers without him noticing. "They are quite good Harry," said Bill in a whisper. Harry didn't understand what Bill meant. If he wasn't looking at him he wouldn't have realized that he said something.

When lunch ended, Harry began to wander around the house until he found his room, which was pretty big. He shared the room with his twin. He could see that his twin was a neat freak. His side of the room was well organized. His own part of the room was messy. All his clothes and belonging were scattered around. He had the latest Nimbus 2000. He laughed inwardly; he still had his Firebolt in his trunk, luckily he didn't forget it. Making up his mind on what to do, he went to the family library and started to read on history. He wanted to know what happened in this dimension.

What he learned shocked him. Harry's parents were never attacked during the 1st war. Voldemort attacked the Longbottom's first, and Neville became The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville's parents were not home during the attack, but his Aunt and Uncle who was there baby-sitting him that day, did not survive the attack, and Neville was left with a lightning bolt scar. Harry on the other hand, he finally noticed while reading, he didn't have his scar anymore. He wondered if he still had his parseltongue ability. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he conjured a wand-less snake and spoke.

"Hello…" Harry hissed.

"What is it that you desire master?" The silvery-red viper hissed.

Yeah, he still had his parseltongue ability, which seemed odd. With a quick banishing charm, he went back to reading on some more history.

After he finished on what he had come to the library for… He had learned that after there was a mass clean out for the other Death Eaters, information was given from Karkaroff that Peter Pettigrew was also a Death Eater, he was quickly apprehended and nothing was mentioned about the Potter's after that. The history book mentioned that when Peter Pettigrew was captured, his punishment was for him to be given the Dementor's kiss. However, because of its cruelty, he was spared. He had earned three life sentences to Azkaban, and was still alive to this day.

How that weak pitiful bastard was able to live this long, he did not know…

It felt odd knowing who you're supposed to be, but were now someone else. Not that Harry didn't mind, he didn't like all that fame anyway. He had always wondered what life would have been like watching himself from another P.O.V. and now he had his chance. Harry smiled. Things were actually looking good for him. He didn't notice it was already late at night and past dinnertime already until there was a knock on the doorway. Looking around, he noticed it was his Mum, Dad, and Sirius. Closing the history book, Harry gave them a look that said 'Go ahead and speak.'

"Hey kid, you missed dinner." Sirius said as cheerful as usual. He was holding two-year-old Eric who gave him a sleepy gaze.

Harry nodded. For some reason, he didn't want to return back to his dimension now that he was living in a dimension where his parents survived. He still was uncomfortable with several people who were supposed to be dead talking to him.

"Harry? Is something wrong? You're acting funny; you haven't played a prank the entire day with Leon or Alex, and you've been studying in the library which is very unusual." Sirius said while holding 2 year old Eric.

"Sorry Sirius." Harry said turning back around. He couldn't look at them at the moment. He was in another dimension. He wondered if he would have to go home if they found who he truly was…

"Harry…what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh mum, nothing… just nothing… tired I guess." Harry said not meeting her eye.

"Harry? Something is wrong. You're acting funny, you haven't done any teasing to your brother or sisters, you have not played a prank the entire day, you start calling Sirius without the Uncle prefix, and you've been studying in the library, which is very unusual. You never study; usually your twin brother is the one with the books. If I didn't known better I would have thought you were Bill." James said bluntly.

Harry had the shame to look guilty but had not said anything. He couldn't reveal to them who he was. It felt odd being compared to his twin. His father made it sound like reading was a bad thing.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke.

"It's nothing. I just…need some space. Good night dad, mum, uncle Sirius, I love you all." Harry said quietly while leaving the room with several books in hand.

After he left, Sirius looked at James and Lily.

"You know, the way he speaks, he sounded like he's about to die or leave." Sirius said confused.

"Sirius! Don't joke around like that!"

"Well he is about to go Hogwarts mate." James replied ignoring his wife's comment.

Lily went silent. She was equally confused.

Before Harry went to bed, he began to work out. He noticed this body was healthy and all, but it had little muscle. So he decided to start buffing up, he needed to get in strong shape so he could become as strong as he was when he fought Voldemort. He promised himself that he would help Neville defeat the Dark Lord. What he read in the History book amazed him. Voldemort wasn't even as powerful he was in his world. If this was true, he could defeat Voldemort quite easily, but what of the Prophecy?

"I'll think of that later."

"What you will think about later Harry? You are Harry right?" Bill inquired. Harry had thought that his brother was asleep. Then the oddity of the question hit him.

"Of course I am Harry. What do you mean by that?" Harry said getting a little worried.

"Relax bro, I won't hurt you. Tell me what you did with my twin. I know you're not him I lived with him for ten years I even shared mother's womb with him. Didn't you think I would realize your some an imposter?"

Harry decided to tell him the truth. He raised a privacy wards at told his twin about his life in another dimension. "So let me get this straight. You are a dimensional traveler and a shadow mage. So in a way you are Harry but not the Harry of this dimension. Did I miss anything?" Bill asked.

"You forgot I was the boy who lived in my dimension. I know you will find it hard to believe but it is true. I swear a magical oath to prove it." Harry told him.

"I believe you. I like I said during lunch you occlumency shields are good but they aren't strong enough to keep me out. I just asked you because I wanted to know whether you tell me the truth or lie to me. I may be your twin brother in this form but my real age is also 18 years old. You could say I used to be you" Bill said.

Harry was surprised. Anyone would be surprised hearing that their twin is also the same age as him. "How?" Was all that he could say.

"I have seen how this world will end, you could say that in a similar sense I am also a dimension traveler. By just going back in time to change things, I deduce I would be already creating an alternate reality but it will be a better option compared to the one I've been through. I take it you know of the prophecy?" Bill asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"I used to be the William Potter of this dimension. I was informed by Dumbledore that you and I were supposed to be a candidate also of becoming The-Boy-Who-Lived. Imagine my surprise. Anyways, during that time, Voldemort had already risen and killed our parents. While I may not be destined to kill him, I did everything I could to take him down. My greatest regret is that I never truly appreciated what I had until I lost it." Bill looked at him sadly before continuing.

"While everyone was fighting, all I did was concentrate on studying and researching ways to take Lord Moldyshort down. I dove into Uncle Sirius' and Aunt Amy's library for years. At that time, he was what I could consider unstoppable and while I was becoming more and more powerful with magic, it felt like the war would end. Neville was already dead, moral was at an all-time low. Long story short, Britain has already surrendered and no one could trust one another efficiently to bother rallying and rebelling. I came up with a simple solution. To travel back and kill him when he rises during my fourth year." Bill paused seeing Harry's look of recognition.

"Wait… Where was I in all of this?" Harry asked recognizing the pained expression in Bill's face.

"The Harry I knew was what I could call a "Fanboy" of Longbottom and he died during my 2nd year in Hogwarts because a certain Lucious Malfoy wanted to discredit our family by passing a dark artifact discreetly into his possession. Judging from your look, I'd say you know what it is and what it eventually did."

"So… aside from time travel perfection, what else did you come up with?" Harry asked.

"Becoming a Blood Mage" Bill stated

Harry was in disbelief, here in this dimension there were two Mages and both sitting across one another.

"I did it not because father or you died, not because our family suffered and not because the fate of this particular world but because the ritual that I had to do to send my memories to this time needed all the knowledge I could find about blood wards and blood magic. I wrong step and I could've ended possessing Mum or any one of our sisters. Imagine the amount of theoretical mastery I had to go through, worse was that the only guide I had was a blood memory of Morgana Le Fay" Bill sighed.

"MORGANA?! AS IN THE…THE MORGANA LE FAY?!" Harry stuttered

"Yes… Her blood memory was very stubborn and had a cruel sense of humor. I had to show her that not only was I a model pupil, that I would use her knowledge in the most vindictive way." Bill replied.

"I thought it was a good that I was able keep my memories. Well it turns out to be a curse. First staying in the mother's womb for nine month then drinking her breast milk isn't pretty to remember for an adult. You look tired you should get some sleep."

"Ok we'll talk more tomorrow." Harry was thinking of his mother's breast and what would it be like to drink from her again. Putting those thoughts away, he went to sleep after his workout.

* * *

The next month at Godric's Hollow was fun. He loved every moment with his family. He had found a journal where the Harry Potter that Harry replaced was living. He read throughout the journal and began to understand his life so that he would not raise suspicion. He use to chat with Bill also found out more about the universe. Overall he thought that Bill was kind and gentle. He just seemed like a shy, peace loving fellow. Harry couldn't imagine him to be Morgana's disciple.

One day after he was done training early in the morning. He decided to do something nice for his family.

He always wanted to do something when he had his own family one day…one day when he married Ginny. He didn't even notice when his mum and sisters walked in on him when he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. (Before he cooked he had set off all of their alarms so that he could cook for them.) He learned that the girls all cooked breakfast with his mum… well their mum. He was a great cook thanks to the Dursleys. He had great practice and the Dursleys would always prefer Harry's food over his Aunt Petunia's. His cooking was to die for. Something even Mrs. Weasley praised and said he would be the perfect husband one day for Ginny. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father and his brothers run down stairs for breakfast. From what he knew about them, they ate a lot except Bill of course he barely ate. But he seemed to have a perfect body for someone who didn't eat much. When he turned around, he froze. His mother and his sisters were watching him with a smile. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a white apron that belonged to his mother.

"Well Harry, I never knew that you knew how to cook." His sister Sakura said sweetly while eyeing the food hungrily.

Harry stuttered.

"Uhh… yeah I do… I've been practicing while you girls haven't been in the kitchen. I wanted to do something special for you girls since you always have to put up with us lazy guys." Harry said remembering what the journal had said. The old Harry wanted to do something nice for his family one day, so he was trying to learn how to cook, but the old Harry failed miserably.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek and murmured.

"I'm so proud of you Harry." Harry blushed while his sisters made girly comments. Most boys his age would have gagged from the comments they were making, but Harry took it as a compliment. He never had family commenting on his food before.

"Hey, what's that smell? It smells great! I knew I married you for a reason Lily!" James exclaimed while looking at the French-toast, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes when he entered the kitchen with Harry's other brother.

Lily giggled with her daughters when James kissed her.

"Sorry James, I wasn't the one cooking this time…" Lily said smiling.

"What? Then it must be my beautiful daughters!" James said eyeing them appraisingly.

"Err… Sorry dad, I hate to bust your bubble, but we didn't cook this." Rosa said smiling mischievously while winking at Harry.

"That's right, Harry cooked it." Sakura said munching on the food before anyone could taste it.

"What? Harry…? You cooked it? Wow, when did you learn how to…"

"Wow!" Sakura said shocked.

"Is it poisoned?" Leon asked.

"No you moron, its great! Sorry mum, no offense but Harry's food tastes a lot better." Sakura said open-mouthed.

"What? No way, your mum has the best cooking there is." That said; everyone started to munch, except for Harry who was watching his family. He anxiously glanced at all of them to see how they would take it. Everybody was shocked at the cooking.

"Say Harry…is there a potion to make it taste good?" Rosa asked while munching on the food hungrily.

"Honestly, it tastes really good bro." Sakura commented as she began to eat her breakfast in a way Ron would eat his.

"Yeah!" Sylvia chirped.

"Yum!" Little Lily giggled.

"Wow, Harry you're a great cook, but mum's French toast is better." Leon said amazed at his brothers cooking.

"Not bad." Bill said.

"Well, coming from you that could be the highest possible complement." Sakura told Bill.

James was just speechless. His son Harry's cooking was awesome. He hated to admit it, but it was way better than his wife's or the House elf's at Hogwarts. He just couldn't comment so he just continued eating.

Lily was speechless as well. She's started cooking ever since they got married, and she couldn't cook food this good. Just a while ago, the way Harry was moving in the kitchen was beautiful. He was moving fluidly with grace as if he had been doing it all his life.

"Harry, this is wonderful! Would you like to cook breakfast for now on?" His mother said excitedly.

Harry blushed at the comment while he was feeding little Lily.

"Honestly, it was just a one-time thing and…."

"Ya." Sakura said sarcastically, "One time thing my butt!" She said annoyed that Harry didn't want to cook every morning.

"Sakura! Language! Harry you're cooking is way better than mine and…" His mother said softly but Harry interrupted.

"It's ok mom, I'll help you cook, but I won't cook all of it, I liked your cooking as well." Harry said, even though he never ate his mother's cooking yet. Yesterday afternoon they had sandwiches. That could hardly count as cooking.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"My sweet little boy, I'm sure the girls would go after you immediately when they find out you know how to cook. Just wait till you're older." Lily smiled.

Harry blushed.

Ding

"What was that Harry? Are you cooking anything else?" Lily asked while everyone was giving him hungry looks.

Harry nodded in reply.

"It's chocolate, blue berry, and peanut butter cookies. Little snacks." Harry said casually while getting up to the table and heading to the oven.

"Cookies? But we don't have cookies!" Lily said surprised.

"Oh, that's because I made it from scratch." Harry said not noticing his family awed looks.

When he pulled it out of the oven, they could smell the freshly baked cookies. The moment he put it on the table to cool down they took it regardless of his warnings of hot food.

Lily was amazed, when you thought the breakfast he made was great, his cookies were to die for. She had never eaten peanut butter cookies before and she had to admit, it was great.

There were a lot of 'Wows' 'Cool' 'Tastes great!'

"Well Harry, I would appreciate if you started cooking for us for now on. No offense honey." James said kissing his wife's cheek.

Harry blushed again at the comments.

"Harry you're really good, how long have you been practicing?" Lily asked ignoring her husband's comment.

Everyone was listening. They all wanted to hear it from Harry.

"Well since I was 6 years old. I read in a book about how kids should show parents love by doing something special for them, so I decided to practice cooking!" Harry said making a little lie. Truthfully, he just said whatever the journal said. The journal was written pretty badly at the age of 6. He was shocked when his mother just got up and hugged him fiercely. She had a little tears running down her cheek.

"Oh Harry, my sweet baby boy is all grown up. And to think all this time, I thought you were just a trouble maker and a prank addict like your father!" She said through her tears while ignoring her husband's 'Hey! I resent that!'

Harry gave her an awkward pat on the back and smiled brightly. He loved making his mum smile. It made him warm and gooey.

After everyone finished eating, Sirius came over at the end of breakfast with his kids. Harry knew they would be coming for breakfast; it said in the journal that Sirius would always come over at the end of breakfast and eat some. It said they were rival eaters of the Potters. Harry had to admit, they ate like Ron. When they started to eat, they were awed by the food.

"Merlin's beard, Lily this is great! Did you cook all of this with your daughters?" Sirius asked while his children were digging in as well.

Lily smiled and pointed it at Harry.

"Nope, it was Harry! He decided to show how much he loves us by cooking for us." Lily said looking fondly at a pink face Harry who was reading Hogwarts, A History.

"What? Wow Harry, you're not getting soft on your father and I, are you? You have better not stop doing pranks! You got to live up to… Ouch Lily!" Sirius said getting hit on the head by Harry's mum. Everyone laughed.

While everyone finished eating, everyone went to go handle their business while Harry was sitting in the living room reading about Hogwarts, A history. Who would have thought the book was so interesting? He definitely now knew why Hermione and every Ravenclaw was kinky. It explained sex and the dangers of why girls and boys should be separated so much it ironically would give more ideas of sex than prevent them. So far the only thing he observed was who The Boy Who Lived truly was and that Peter Pettigrew was captured.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him.

He instantly recognized the girl was Yuna, Sirius oldest daughter, and twin of Alex. From what the journal said, she had a huge crush on him, but the old Harry would laugh at her and made fun of her, which the new Harry didn't think was funny whatsoever. He knew how it felt knowing to have a crush on someone and they make fun of you because of it. It was like how he was back at the Dursleys. Sirius wife was very traditional in the Japanese Arts. Harry had already seen Sirius wife wear a beautiful Kimono, it was a breathtaking traditional outfit. He could already imagine his mother possibly wearing it and definitely Ginny.

Oh yes… Ginny… (Drool…)

Harry went into a daze at the thought of Ginny in a Kimono….

"Hi Harry… Your cooking was great, especially the blue berry and peanut butter cookies." She said shyly while looking at her feet.

"Thank you Yuna. I love cooking. I just always hid it from mum. Do you cook for your family?" Harry asked, being polite. He wanted to be nice to her, for all he knew, things would look for him if they became friends.

She gave him a surprised smile, usually he would act like a show-off, but her Harry was different now. She had noticed that he grew some muscle since the last time she had seen him.

Without even thinking, she couldn't help but blurt out.

"You've been working out?" She asked while eyeing his see-through white shirt. She was admiring all his muscles.

"Err… yes, I have, well… like I was saying… do you cook?" Harry asked again blushing at her comment. Even with a 17 year old mind, a 9 year old girl can still make him blush.

It was her time to blush.

"Sorry, I was off track, yes I like to cook, mum and grandma says it's traditional for woman to cook while men should work." Yuna said shyly while looking into his eyes. He was a lot kinder to her then he had ever been. She liked it when Harry wasn't being a prat. He was so mature, for someone their age of course.

"Tradition? Oh yeah, I forgot, your grandma is Japanese. Well in my opinion, I think Japanese people are being unfair. I think men should cook too! Women are equal to us guys and we are not different, maybe different organs, but not attitude wise. When I get older, I want a wife who can be herself, not some maid who has to do my bidding. We're equal, so we all deserve respect and…" He shut up instantly when he was hugged firmly.

"Huh…?" Harry said in shock.

"Harry…" She said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Huh…?" Harry said again in shock, she just hugged him, and he didn't even know why.

"Harry that was the most respectful thing I had ever heard you say! You're really something Harry." Yuna said smiling at Harry sweetly. She was definitely falling for him now. She may be young, but she definitely liked Harry.

Her Harry…

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously while blushing.

"Yeah… well… err… uh huh." Harry stuttered. She was closing in on him…

(((o)))

Not so far away…

James, Sirius, Lily, Amy, and the children were eavesdropping on them. When they heard what Harry said, the girls 'Aw' and 'That's my brother' and 'You raised him well Lily.' It was like a cute children relationship. The mothers were smiling like mad, while James and Sirius were silently cheering. They were hoping that one of their children would marry each other one day and make them a real bonded family. They all knew Harry was a prat to her before, but now… they now all thought better of him. He changed, and it was a good change.

What they saw next made them smile even wider. Yuna was taking the initiative. She was going to kiss him! Everyone was silently cheering by the stairs. Yuna's brother Alex was grinning interestingly. Poor Little Lily didn't understand so she just yanked her mum's shirt while trying to ask what was going on.

"Uh… Guess my entire family is into voyeurism. I just don't get what so big deal about this. There are just about to kiss not have sex or anything like that." Bill said smirking with amusement.

The younger children didn't understand the meaning of what Bill said but the parents got angry at him. But before they could scold him he disappeared.

Right before she was about to kiss him… the two was interrupted by a burst of green flames by the fireplace.

(((o)))

Right before Yuna could kiss Harry, the chimney flames burst green and out walked a confused Remus. Harry immediately took the time to jump away from Yuna and fell face forward while trying to get away. When he saw Remus who was giving them an odd look, Harry bolted up to his room. Yuna gave her god-father, her uncle Remus a glare. She was about to say something, but her parents that was hiding from the stairs spoke before she did.

"Damn it Moony! Why did you have to interrupt?" Sirius shouted while jumping around like a rapid dog.

"Remus Lupin! How could you?" Amy shouted equally annoyed as Lily Potter.

Remus just looked at them like they were crazy. He didn't know what was going on. Yuna on the other hand…

"What? You guys were eavesdropping?" She shouted in horror.

Immediately some of them looked ashamed.

(((o)))

After that incident, Harry was avoiding Yuna like a plague. He inwardly wondered if it was Yuna's Veela nature that caused her to do that. Every time their mothers saw Yuna being avoided by a quick Harry, they gave Remus disapproving looks. When they explained to Remus, he smiled slyly and said. "I never thought James would have to start explaining to him the birds and the bees at ten years old."

Harry had not known that they were eavesdropping in the conversation earlier, but he did notice that the girls in the family and Sirius family were treating him even more kindly then usual which confused him. They were nice before, but they were now even nicer, if it was possible. He still avoided Yuna, but it didn't help that whenever she came, they were under the same house, so Harry either stayed in his room or went flying. He never flew when his family was out flying. He learned that in the journal that Harry was pathetic in flying, and he was too scared, but he would at least still try and practice for the sake of his family. It would look odd if his family saw him now, a pathetic flyer into one of the best suddenly.

Bill usually spent time reading books or staring into the night sky. Harry was the only one who understood Bill's actions.

When the day of their birthday approached, he was happy that they made a birthday party for them. He was happy. His mother and Mrs. Black made some excellent cake. It wasn't a big party. Harry learned that he didn't have many friends either, only the Blacks and a few other children in Godric's Hollow. One thing was for sure. He had a lot of admirers at Godric's Hollow.

Bill on the other hand didn't have any friends. He was happy to be with himself. This birthday he was happier than usual because he had someone to share his secrets with. His twin brother while in this form. He had decided he will develop some familial feelings for his family but won't try to take as much spotlight on himself until the right time comes. He had developed a strong sense to protect them. He always let Harry excel while he would just lie back trying to be ordinary.

When Harry went swimming with his family that day, when he saw his mother in a revealing bathing suit, he turned bright red and turned away. Thank god no one saw. He was still a teenager in his mind, and because his mother just looked so beautiful, he couldn't help it. Even with several kids, she still looked young and gorgeous. His father, James did look as athletic as a swimmer, he was still an Auror. He heard that his father could have been a Quidditch Player, but he rejected the offer. There were Quidditch teams that were still asking him to join, but he refused. While they were swimming his mother commented on him.

"Harry… Have you been working out?" His mother said looking at her eldest son in awe.

Everyone stared. Of course the girls already noticed. The guys had just started realizing it.

"Yeah, I've been working out lately, trying to increase my pace in Quidditch." Harry said shortly. "I want to join the Quidditch team if possible."

"You're flying the broom we got you Harry? I didn't think you would continue to fly. I thought you were afraid of heights." James said looking at his son. He wanted to see how Harry flew now that he wasn't afraid of heights.

"Yeah I'm flying the broom you got me. Thanks dad by the way. No, I'm not afraid of heights anymore. I learned to not fear it while flying. I want to live up to your reputation in Quidditch dad. I'm not so good, but I'm ok. It's not my thing." Harry lied.

James smiled. His son was so different these past several weeks. He had to admit, he liked his son's new personality. Except when he no longer wanted to play pranks, but other than that, Harry was now everything he wanted from a son. He just hoped Harry would become a powerful wizard in the near future and that he would be more interested Quidditch like the rest of the family. He was so much like Lily as of late… it was scary. How clueless his father was, when he did not know that Harry was already powerful and very interested in Quidditch.

Harry had to suppress his magic. He knew if he had a high magical output, Dumbledore would notice. So he hid it. His Magical suppressor was given to him by Nicholas Flamel so it could control his power so it wouldn't get out of control. However, he knew the suppressor would one day break. It could only hold so much magical raw power, so every once in a while when the suppressor would reach his limit, he would go to a secluded area and blow off some of his magical power. He didn't bother hiding his Occlumency shields. He didn't want to get caught off guard by Severus Snape or Dumbledore.

Later that night, Harry received an owl from Hogwarts. It was his invitation to Hogwarts. He faked jumping for joy and told his parents. They were happy and smiling. Harry could tell it was strained. They didn't want Harry to leave the house. It was hard for parents to depart with their children. His mum stopped him later that night when he was about to go to bed.

"Harry…" Lily said stopping him.

"Yes mum?" Harry smiled.

She smiled back and told him to sit on his bed.

He did so and watched her sit down next to him.

"Harry honey… I'm going to miss you." She said sniffing a little bit when she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you to mum." He said whispered to her back softly. Her voice was so beautiful.

"I know you will, but promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm not a trouble maker." Harry said simply.

"You use to be." She answered back while holding him dearly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud by studying hard and being the best in my class."

They were both quiet for a few minutes until Harry broke it.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear."

"Promise me… that you'll always love me and will never forget me." Harry said in a serious voice that made her look at him in shock.

"Harry… W-what?" She stuttered. She was confused. Why was Harry talking like he was about to die?

"It's just, when I come home… I want to be with you mum, always… with dad, Leon, Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and little Lily. I hate going to a place where I'll be alone." Harry said quietly. Honestly he was afraid that one day he might have to return back to his world. He noticed that his time-turner was missing but he no longer cared.

Since the day he had stepped into this world, he had loved every minute and moment of it.

'So that's why…' Lily thought.

"Harry…" She whispered, but Harry hushed her, and snuggled into her and fell asleep.

She heard him say quietly.

"I will love you always mum, always... no matter what."

She smiled at her loving son. He was so strange and silent nowadays, and would read most of the time instead of playing pranks when James had offered to give him some tips and ideas. He was very caring and very protective over the family now. She would watch him while he played with Little Lily and Sylvia. Lily now absolutely adored him. She liked him more than her father, James. The way he acted, he seemed older and mature for his age. She was amused at the thought of Harry having children of his own one day. She smiled at him and held him lovingly while falling asleep next to him.

Harry on the other hand, was happy. He was happy that he would now have a good family. The past two months was the happiest he had ever been and he loved every moment with them.

A/N: Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Summer's End

When Harry woke up early next morning, he felt someone warm next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life lying asleep in front of him… heck even more beautiful than Ginny…

His mother...

She was so beautiful, like a goddess. He could never stop saying it. How could someone his age have such a beautiful Mom?

He felt like holding her in his arms for an eternity. He smiled and put her to bed with care. It was a bit difficult with his small body, but he succeeded eventually. Today was the day they would be going to Diagon Alley to get supplies for him and his twin. He had asked yesterday to go alone with his brother, but his Mum said no the moment he asked. He asked his Dad who usually let the kids do whatever they wanted, but he told Harry no as well. So he did what every kid did when they were children, he pouted. His Mom admitted he looked very adorable when he pouted. He had flushed red and stopped.

So today he was going to go to Diagon Alley with his Mum and his twin brother. His Dad had wanted to come along, but he was given the duty of watching the other kids. Not like he did it really well. He just let his brother and sisters do whatever they wanted. He couldn't believe his Mum trusted Dad so thoroughly.

Maybe that was what being married was all about…

Kissing his mother's forehead, he went downstairs silently so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He began cooking while humming a song that Ginny taught had him. It was a lullaby that Mrs. Weasley had sung to Ginny when she was a little girl. Harry would always hum the song when he and Ginny were together sleeping. Speaking of Ginny, he felt kind of guilty about her. He had only thought about her a scant few times since he came to this dimension. But then he cheered up knowing that he would see Ginny again. Then he thought that he should first check his options. Now that he didn't have Voldemort after him he probably could have any girl he wanted.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother kissed him on the cheek and started helping him cook breakfast.

Now that Harry would help his mother cook most of the time, his sisters got off easy. He loved his sisters dearly; they were all so cheerful and happy. Harry knew his sisters loved him to bits, and he loved them to.

"Harry…" His mother said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes Mum?" Harry gave her his biggest kid smile which made her smile warmly.

"After we're done cooking, we're going to eat without them, and leave early. The earlier we leave the better." His Mum said while they were putting the finishing touches on the food.

As usual Bill was the only one sitting at the breakfast table. He was absent mindedly gazing at the rising sun.

Harry had to admit, his mother was like a combination of Hermione and Ginny. She was smart, strict, kind, loving, fun, outgoing, and everything you ever desired for a mother. She loved to read and she complimented him when she saw him reading. She detested it when they played Quidditch. Apparently, Harry and his twin were the only ones in the family so far that loved to read next to Rosa and Little Lily. Little Lily was already reading baby stories at the age of three.

After they finished their breakfast, the trio had left the moment the rest of the family started to come downstairs to eat breakfast.

Harry loved hanging out with his Mum. You could have said he was a Momma's boy. Though he loved his father, he loved his mother more than his father. He would have told them about his Shadow Mage abilities but decided to keep it hidden until the time was right. It would seem suspicious if he became very powerful overnight. He's wasn't The Boy Who Lived in this dimension. He didn't want to be all over the Daily Prophet or attract Voldemort's attention. It was best to hide his full power, the less people who knew about his abilities the better. Like Moody said, 'Constant Vigilance.' Plus people would want to know how he got so powerful. He knew he was going to have to find a good excuse. He spared a thought for his twin who he didn't know what he could do.

As if hearing his thoughts Bill sent him a telepathic message "After we get our wands, I want to duel with you without restrictions. We can travel to the Sahara and you can show each other what we can do. " Harry was slightly excited of being able to go all out. Bill even showed him a location of an oasis.

The first thing his mother had done in Diagon Alley was go to Gringotts, much to Harry's displeasure. He had not forgotten about what the Goblins did in his dimension in the last war. They had sided with Voldemort and tried to crush the economy and had failed to realize they had screwed themselves over. With that in thought, the Ministry, and the entire Order of the Phoenix launched an assault on Gringotts.

Hoping that the Dark Lord would not forsake them, they stayed and fought for three days.

The Dark Lord never came to assist them knowing a defeat when they saw one…

With no other choice, the Goblins had surrendered to the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix.

With their surrender, the Goblins were under heavy guard at all times and people who once left their money inside Gringotts, had it removed in fear that the Goblins would try and steal it. They were now heavily mistrusted and people who held partnerships with them had it destroyed and stayed away from them. The Goblins lost a lot of customers because of their mistake, not to mention the economy in the magical world plummeted in a dramatic way.

Getting back to his trip with his mother in Diagon Alley, they had a lot of fun there. They went clothes shopping with their mother and had ice creams. She loved ice cream. Their mother would also model and ask him if he liked what she wore. Harry made the right comment when he told her that she looked beautiful in anything which got him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Bill was sitting in a corner and reading the stores catalogue. Harry saw Neville with his parents, they looked young and healthy. The moment he saw Neville he didn't like him one bit, when you looked at him, you could tell he was the stuck-up and spoiled kind. But he didn't want to judge him by first appearances. He was going to wait to get to know him first, then judge him. Though, for some reason, Harry had a feeling Neville was going to be like Draco Malfoy. The way Neville was walking and with his nose in the air in Diagon Alley, he acted like he owned the place. Harry was kind of glad that he wasn't raised in the wizard world. He would probably be a spoiled brat if he grew up with his parents if he survived the Killing curse. When they were out of earshot, his Mum spoke up.

"So that was The Boy Who Lived." His Mum spoke in a sarcastic tone when they saw Neville whining about not first years getting to play Quidditch.

Bill looked at Harry and asked, "You were not like that, were you?" in a whisper. It was only because of Harry's enhanced hearing that he heard his brother.

Harry smiled and mouthed 'No'.

Their mother had a sharp tongue when she was sarcastic and if you knew her well enough.

"Don't you like them Mum?" Harry asked. He remembered hearing that the Longbottoms were friends with the Potters in his time, but he never heard his parents say anything about them in this dimension.

"I used to like them, our families used to be best friends until their son became the Boy Who Lived. They are very difficult to handle and big headed nowadays. They act like they run the place. Ever since their son survived the Killing curse, Frank Longbottom was promoted to Captain of Magical Law Enforcement, even though he didn't earn it. Even thought he is equal to your father in ranking, he treats everyone around him like they are underclass. Alice was a sweet person, but she changed when her son survived the Killing curse. They were such great friends too, now they act as if they were the Malfoys. I swear, they are so….." Lily trailed off slightly angry while mumbling angry phrases.

Harry tried to calm his mother down. Harry was proud to hear that his father was the Captain of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry's father earned his rank as Captain of the Auror Division, but Frank Longbottom -or so he heard from his father and Sirius- had only got it because of his son. Harry knew only one way to stop his mother from blowing up. He was the only one in his family that could do the technique. It was something he created recently.

Immediately he held her fiercely and said "Mum, you're scaring me." Harry said in a pathetic sorry child like voice. Inwardly, Harry was a bit embarrassed for doing this. He had never played the pathetic little child before. He just hoped his Arch-enemy Draco Malfoy was not present or he would have died in embarrassment.

Bill looked at him and smirked.

She immediately stopped her muttering and apologized to him with a warm hug and a kiss on the nose.

Harry smiled at her. For some reason, out of the entire family, he was closest with her nowadays.

After they were done shopping, the last place they went to was the wand shop, 'Ollivanders.' They saw the Longbottoms leave from the wand shop. They were looking grim. Harry recognized the wand that Neville was holding. It was the Holly Phoenix wand. Well Harry knew immediately he wasn't getting that wand.

The moment they entered, Harry sensed the old man behind them with an invisibility spell. The moment he was about to reveal himself, Harry turned around with a dagger in his hand ready to strike him.

The man gave a surprised look as well as his mother. Her surprise look immediately turned into disapproval and shock and then outrage as she saw him wielding a dagger, a weapon.

"Harry James Potter! Where did you get that knife?" She said angrily.

"M-Mum…it's just for protection and it's not a knife, it's a dagger." Harry said trying to soothe his mother while Ollivander was watching them amused. His mother was having none of it, to her, a dagger and knife were the same.

Harry immediately felt the old man trying to probe his mind, Harry immediately increase his mental barriers to full power.

'Stay out of my Mum's and my head old man, and I won't kill you.' Harry said in his mind menacingly.

"Don't try that with me. Rest assured you will not like the consequences." Bill told him in a neutral tone. There was something in his tone that scared Ollivander. Lily just ignored Bill threatening Ollivander.

They had heard of Ollivander being a Legilimens. Ollivander was not a strong as Dumbledore or Snape, but he was good, so he still had to be careful around the old man. Ollivander showed no surprise outwardly; even though he was shocked inwardly. From what he could tell, Lily didn't know Occlumency, and she didn't know that her sons knew either.

"Hello Ms. Lily Evan Potter. 10 inches Willow with Unicorn hair correct?" Ollivander said still eyeing the two children with a delightful, yet curious look. Harry didn't trust that look, so he stayed quiet. Bill as always preferred to stay quiet.

"Yes that's correct Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes. Let's get down to business shall we? Which one of you will go first?" Bill stepped forward. "So Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked. "Right" Bill replied. "Ok." Ollivander said measuring his arm. Ollivander gave him some wands to try out. "Try this wand 8 inches wood of elder and tail feather of a phoenix." Bill glowed golden for a movement when he touched the wand.

"That seems to be the wand for you Mr. Potter. It is an excellent wand for combat." Bill looked at his wand with contempt.

Lily congratulated Bill for his new wand.

'Figures. A warrior gets a wand which is perfect for combat. Now what type a wand will I get.' Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked turning to Harry.

Harry smiled and answered.

"I am Ambidextrous." Harry said ignoring his mothers gasp. He had purposely left his double wands at home. He knew Ollivander could sense wands because he was a Wand Crafter.

"Sweetie, you can write with both hands? How come you never told us?" She said in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "I thought you had already known." He gave her a warm smile to calm her down. It wasn't necessary a lie, he just started learning how to use both hands at once when he was taught how to duel with both hands by Nicholas Flamel and his wife.

"Yes… that's interesting." Ollivander said while the tape measures were working furiously.

For some reason, it felt forever, Ollivander was getting excited. The wands he tried were twice as much more than last time.

He kept murmuring to himself looking more and more excited as further time passed by.

Eventally, Ollivander found him a wand. This wand was 12 inches. Core. Heart of a phoenix. Wood. Elder

"Those two are quite impressive." Ollivander said carefully as he observed the twin Potters.

"What's impressive?" Harry asked calmly. He wasn't that impressed. All it did was shoot out sparks out as usual.

"The wands you chose are excellent wands for charms and transfiguration as well as for combat, what is impressive is that wand also comes from the same elder tree as the Legendary Deathstick." Replied Ollivander.

Harry shrug while Lily was looking speechless. When Lily asked for the price of the wands Ollivander said. "Twenty five Galleons."

"Twenty five Galleons? I bought mine for seven!" Lily exclaimed at the price.

"Twenty Galleons for both the wands. That is my final offer. " Ollivander sighed.

"Why?" Lily asked indignantly

"Both wands have more expensive materials. Elder wands aren't common and even less are those who wield them" Ollivander replied with a mysterious air.

"Don't worry Mum I'll pay for it, consider this as my birthday gift to you Bill." Harry smiled.

"Harry, you don't even have that much." Lily stated.

"In fact I do." Harry said pulling Twenty galleons out of his pouch of money. He had his entire fortune in that bag since the Goblins in his time could no longer be trusted. It was an endless bag. He had another problem to his list. He was going to have to explain later on why he had so much money.

She was giving him a shocked look.

Harry ignored her and dragged her away waving Ollivander goodbye.

When they left, Ollivander was staring at their retreating backs.

Interesting indeed…

After leaving the wand shop, Lily had dragged her sons off towards the book shop. They didn't mind, they wanted to see what kind of books the store had. Their parent's library was a bit out of date on history.

After seeing it was late, Harry had to give his Mum the puppy eye look to go home. Not that it worked anyway, so he had ended up threatening to never cook for the family again.

When they got home with at least two dozen new books, Lily finally had the courage to ask her son the question that had been bothering her all day.

"Harry sweetie, where did you get all that money to pay for the wands?" Lily asked. She saw how he had bought all his own books as well after they left the wand shop.

"Mum, I saved my money up. I'm not like Leon who buys every new broom or Quidditch gear that comes out of the market, buy's every type of candy they see, or buy other useless stuff. I save up my money. We do get 20 galleons every month as allowance." Harry said calming her down. "I rarely get to go out, so what else can I spend it on?"

She gave a disagreeing look, as a mother, it was her job to pay for her children's stuff. But Harry had put his foot down and so she dragged him upstairs to sort out his new school stuff. While going up the stairs, he gave a look to Bill that meant don't come in the room for some time.

After folding his new robes, Harry decided to finally tell her one of his secrets. For some reason, Harry had only felt he could trust only his Mum with his secrets. His twin was a special case.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes darling…we need to get you a trunk. Maybe I should give you my old one." She said absentmindedly while folding his socks.

"Haven't you wondered how I was able to shrink all my stuff without your help?" Harry asked simply.

Lily gave him a curious look.

"Well, that's because I know a few wandless magic spells." Harry said earnestly. He was planning to tell her one secret at a time. He couldn't have her freaking out with a bunch of new information at once. So he was quite surprised at her reaction.

She giggled.

"Silly, wandless magic is hard, even Albus Dumbledore has trouble with it. There's no way you could do it, the owner of the shops probably did it for you." She said smiling at her son's messy hair while folding his dress shirts.

Harry gave a sigh and wandlessly summoned his shirt from her grip.

She gaped and stared at him wide eyed.

"H-How…?" She stuttered.

"I've been practicing it since I was little. I learned a few spells from your library. I didn't always just play pranks and practice cooking when I was young." Harry lied casually. He didn't like lying to his mother. He thought that she was going freak out. He thought wrong.

She was staring at her son proudly.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you, I always thought you were a joker, but every time you prove me wrong. I'm sure your father would be proud too. A wandless user in the family, I'm so proud of you darling. We should tell your father and Albus Dumbledore, they'll be pretty impressed." She said smiling while kissing his cheek.

Harry smiled. His mother was so unpredictable.

"Mum I want to tell them on my own ok? I'm still working out some difficulties. I can only do a few spells: shrinking, levitation and summoning small light. You can tell Dad and Bill already knows this."

"Sure sweetie." She said giving him an odd look.

"Now, let's go find you and Bill a trunk." She said happily.

"That's ok Mum, I already have one." Harry said smiling.

"Oh, Good. Do you know how to shrink stuff? Never mind, you just told me you shrunk your stuff a while ago." She said softly.

Harry smiled.

"You haven't been reading all my old basic spell books have you?" She asked slyly.

Harry nodded a bit embarrassed.

"I got up to mid 2nd year material."

She smiled wider.

"You act so much like me, it's amazing." She said hugging him. "Do you know how far Bill is in his studies? He practically lives in the library?"

Harry smiled at her warmly again while hugging her back. He could never get tired of her smile or her hugs.

"Yes I know. I may look like Dad, but I act so much like you or so Dad told me." Harry replied.

"Well Bill...he's far better than me and helps me in some stuff but I don't know exactly how much he knows." Harry said thinking. He didn't want to lie to his mother. And he told her the truth from a certain point of view.

She nodded.

After a few minutes of organizing his books and stuff, Harry spoke up.

"Mum…what was I like when I was a baby?" Harry asked hopefully. He had always wanted to know. He couldn't have asked Remus or Sirius, because both were dead in his old dimension.

She giggled.

"You were a cheerful baby, an adorable one. You were Mommies little boy." She giggled while patting his messy black hair.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mum, more info!" Harry demanded while sitting next to her.

She began to think. She smiled for a second and then smiled wider.

"Like I said, you were a cheerful baby and an adorable one too. You were also quite smart for a baby. Every time you were hungry you rubbed your belly and when you were thirsty you would smack your lips. You didn't cry much. You were a silent baby, unlike your brothers and sisters." Lily said smiling widely while lost in thought.

"Wow, you're not pulling my leg are you Mum?" Harry asked.

"Would your Mum lie to you?" She asked smiling warmly.

"Err…sorry Mum. No not really." Harry said truthfully. "But I do think you're lying about eating vegetables make you fly faster on a broom!"

Harry said remembering a few days ago when he heard his Mum telling his younger sister Sylvia that.

She laughed. She knew what he was talking about.

"Harry sweetie, how else am I'm supposed to get your little sister to eat? She wasn't like you when you were a baby who ate anything." She said poking him on the stomach making him laugh.

"Hey!"

She giggled while Harry just smiled.

(((o)))

**Midnight**

Bill and Harry woke up after a short nap, after excusing themselves from dinner early, they had both decided to take a short rest before teleporting.

"Uhm, Bill. I can teleport through shadows. I was wondering how you would travel." Harry asked.

"I have a method of travel called phasing. Just as you focus you magic through your body into melding with the shadows, I focus my magic blurring my body through my blood causing myself to travel from one spot to another similar to how vampires do it. " Bill explained.

"Right. So. my method or yours?" Harry asked with a grin.

"How about a race?" Bill replied with his own and they both disappeared from their rooms.

10 seconds later…

"Bloody hell Bill! You knew there was still a bit of sun here! I was lucky I found a scorpion's nest or I'd actually had to walk all the way here." Bill was chuckling at him.

Bill and Harry looked at each other before suddenly attacking. Their fists met sending a shockwave through the dessert, they immediately flipped backwards and started to collect magic within their fist.

Before either of them knew it, neither could move for a second before both of them fell. Bill thought he couldn't breathe while Harry thought for a moment his heart stopped and it was enough for them to lose concentration on their magic. Bill and Harry smirked again at each other impressed that they stopped each other simultaneously. Bill grin in a feral way that unnerved Harry as he was used to seeing his usual cold exterior. He observed his brother was covered in blood red tattoo that had patterns some he recognize as tribal tattoos and other he didn't as they all glowed all across his body. With the overbearing sudden weight of magic, he knew Bill wasn't letting up.

Bill was observing Harry and as he watched him remove his suppressor, he felt the same amount of pressure he was releasing. At this point, they both knew that this was more of a macho contest than an actually duel but they also wanted to see how far they can both take it. They collect their most of their magic into their fist and threw it at each other.

Harry put up a shield made of pure shadows siphoning what ricocheted back to him and forced it to meld with his shadow while he was horrified to observe that Bill was doing nothing. At least until he witness holding up his hand and forcing the magic to stop and watched in fascination as he squeezed the magic and absorbed it.

After that, they then tested each other for actual spell casting ability by relentlessly and wordlessly throwing stunners, disarming, piercing, bludgeoning and cutting curses at each other. Before anyone of them would hit, they would either disappear from the path of the curse, reflected the spell back or absorbed it. They would try and out maneuver one another in a weird game of tag. Harry would try to bind Bill in his own shadow and suffocate him while Bill would counter it by stopping Harry's heart long enough that either of them would give in and reposition again.

After an hour of constant dueling they both decided to call it a draw.

"Wicked." Harry said as he landed on his bed falling through the roof's shadow.

"We should do it again sometime." Bill replied as he phased through and smoothly landing on his own.

"How do you suppress you magic?" Harry asked.

"I don't. I constantly let it flow at maximum output while reabsorbing it to strengthen and quicken my reactions. Morgana taught me that it is one of the main reasons why Vampires are naturally stronger."

"Do you think you can teach me that?" asked Harry

"Yeah. Just make sure we do it at the Sahara again." He replied before both of them falling asleep.

(((o)))

The very next morning, the Potter's had a picnic. It was great. They all ate and drank while his sisters went swimming in the lake behind their mansion. Harry didn't go swimming; he just sat next to his Mum and Dad while playing with Little Lilly. Little Lily was just a cheerful baby. She rarely cried and was a good girl that didn't seemed spoiled or didn't seem to get into trouble a lot.

"Hey Lily, you want to go on piggy back?" Harry asked his cute adorable little sister.

"Yeah!" She chirped.

Harry smiled and carried her on his back while running around. She loved it. His mother still didn't think Little Lily was old enough to fly a broom.

They stopped by a field of flowers and played around. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, he remembered when he was young, he would sometimes use the flowers in Dursleys back yard to make crowns and wrist bands when he was not allowed in the house. He knew his little sister would love it. So he made her a wrist band that spiraled onto her wrist. She loved it. It was made out of small yet not blooming roses. He then made a necklace of flowers for her as well. She immediately giggled madly and spoke in her child like baby voice.

"What about Mommy?" Lily giggled.

Harry smiled.

"Sure I'll make a few for Mommy." Harry smiled.

She giggled and tried to copy Harry in making bracelets and necklaces out of flowers. Harry had to admit, for a little girl, she learned fast! When they were done, Harry had made a beautiful flower crown that was made out of white, red, and blue roses. Little Lily had made an all white rose spiral wrist band like Harry did for her. When they went they stood up they raced toward their parents to give it to them. Poor Lily had no way in beating Harry so in mid way he ran back and grabbed her and put her on his back and ran. She giggled all the way smiling happily.

When they got both got back to their parents, everyone else was back from swimming and eating again. Geez…the Potters were worst than the Weasleys. He never thought it was possible.

Bill was just lying on the ground and watching the clouds in the sky.

When they gave their Mum the flowers, she absolutely adored it. She gave both of them a kiss on the forehead and admired the flowers.

"Oh Lily! Harry! They're beautiful. When did you two know how to make wrist bands and crowns out of flowers?" Lily asked while Harry's sisters were giving their Mum jealous looks.

Little Lily giggled and pointed at Harry.

"Big brother Harry showed me!" She giggled while showing off her spiral wrist bands and necklace to her sisters.

"Wow, I always wanted to know how to do that correctly!" Sakura said eyeing her little sisters flower accessories with envious eyes. She was trying to hint it to Harry she wanted a pair as well, but Harry was clueless like almost every other male.

Leon was rolling his eyes. He'd rather play Quidditch than play with flowers, sometimes his older brother acted so girly.

"Harry, where did you learn how to do this?" Lily asked.

His sisters sat up paying attention closely except for Little Lily who was playing with her spiral flower wrist band.

Harry thought of a quick lie.

"Well, sometimes when I'm not in the house, I go out into the field of flowers and play here when I feel lonely or have nothing to do." Harry said casually.

"It's so beautiful. Say Harry bro, show us!" Sakura demanded. Rosa nodded her head in agreement. Harry just shrugged and went back into the field of different flowers with Rosa, Sakura, and Sylvia in tow.

When they departed, James was thinking hard. Harry changed a lot these past few months. He shrugged. He knew one day Harry would have to be responsible because he was the oldest by a few minutes, he just didn't think it was now, when a sign that your children is turning responsible it's telling you that you are getting old. He hated getting older. He still had so many pranks he wanted to do.

(((o)))

That week at the Potter House was passing by fast. Harry found out things were slightly different in this world. When he entered his family vault, he of course saw several magical artifacts that he had never seen before. Of course when he returned home, he tried researching on his family stuff that was in the vault. No luck. The day to go to Hogwarts came faster than Harry expected it. The day he had to leave came approached. They were all at the Platform Nine and Three Quarters. All his sisters were crying and his younger brother Leon just gave him a pat on the back.

"Say bro, you don't mind if I stay in your room sometimes?" Leon asked.

"Sorry squirt, I locked my room magically, you should ask Mum or Dad to unlock it for you if Bill allows you." Harry said smiling at his younger brother. Leon looked pleadingly at Bill. "You can use the room only if you don't mess it up." Bill said.

One thing was for sure. His family took it rather nicely when he told them he could do a little wandless magic. His brother and sisters demanded him to teach them wandless magic; they wanted to learn how to do magic since they could not have a wand yet. Even his father and mother had a desire to learn. But Harry said maybe one day when he has time. It was going to take a lot of work. It was true too; it took him forever to remember the concept. James immediately declared that Harry was no longer going to Hogwarts; he was going to stay here and teach him wandless magic before he would go to Hogwarts, but Lily just smacked him on the head and told Harry his father was joking, much to everyone's protests. She knew how Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts. Hell, she knew how he felt as well. Harry made them promise not to tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore until Harry felt it was ready.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his mother started to cry onto his shoulder. She was laughing while tears were rolling down her cheek.

"It's ok Mum, I'll be fine." Harry said trying to calm the hysterical red head mother.

When she released him from the hug, Sirius's children ran up and hugged him goodbye as well. After all of them said their goodbyes, Yuna ran up and gave Harry a small quick kiss leaving everyone in the train station to stare at the youngsters in surprise. It's not everyday you see young children kissing each other in the train station. When she let go, she was blushing furiously, and ran off to hide behind her mother.

Harry was just dumbfounded. He was just standing motionlessly in shock. He snapped out of it when Sylvia came up and hugged him goodbye.

Everyone was laughing at Harry's still dumb expression and the blushing Yuna.

Poor Little Lily was crying hysterically.

"Harry… (Hic) big… (Sob) big brother… you… (Hic) don't like… us anymore… (Sob) so that's why… (Sob) you're leaving?" She cried another fresh about of tears.

Harry laughed silently at his little sister's tears. He kissed her on each cheek when she hugged him as fiercely as her small arms could.

"There… there… I'm not leaving forever, I'll be coming back. Not for a while, but I'll come and visit. You'll be a good girl ok Lily?" Harry asked.

She cried harder and spoke in broken sobs.

"I… (Hic) promise you… I'll be… (Sob) a good… girl… I promise… so please… (Hic) don't leave me." She cried harder. This was the first time he had ever seen his youngest sister cry.

Harry gave his parents a look that said help.

His Mum immediately tried to stop her poor daughter, but she couldn't do much because she was crying as well.

"M-My baby b-boy (Sob) is all grown up and (Hic) going to H-Hogwarts, it feels like it was just y-yesterday when I (Hic) changed his d-diapers." She then burst into another bout of tears while hugging her baby daughter Lily who was crying along with her.

His father rolled his eyes and pulled both of them back.

"Take care son, and make sure you study extra hard in class." His father said. Even though his original thought was.

'Don't forget to play pranks on your teachers and especially in class!'

When Harry turned around to leave, he waved goodbye.

"Come on Romeo your going to miss the train." Bill told Harry.

"Bye Everyone! I love you all!" They together said turning to the train.

They all said their byes and waved while his sisters who were holding the tears back burst into tears. Harry rolled his eyes with his back turned. Geez… he was like a water magnet, thinking about Cho from his 5th year. While Harry was walking to the train, he saw some people that made his heart stop. The Weasleys… He didn't even glance at them really, he was staring at Ginny. She was looking very sad and was crying seeing her brother's leave. Harry smiled at the thought, he remember her crying and chasing after the train when the train was leaving. Just then he heard her squeak hearing that The Boy Who Lived was going to Hogwarts. He didn't see it when she turned to look his way when he was in deep thought. He remembered he wasn't the Wizard World's savior anymore. Sighing sadly he walked to the train. He would wait for her, if she was still the same person that is.

Ginny was crying and laughing goodbyes. All her brothers were leaving for Hogwarts. She was going to be alone for a whole year at the Burrow. For some reason she felt someone watching her and when she turned around, she saw a handsome young boy around Ron's age with messy black hair and bright piercing green eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought. For some reason, she had a connected feeling she knew him from somewhere. Slowly she turned her attention back to her brothers.

End of Chapter 2: Summer's End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Boy Who Lived & the Sorting

* * *

There was news all around the train about The Boy Who Lived. People were whispering about it right outside their door. It was very annoying. Harry had finally understood how things went when he was in train in his old dimension.

It not like Neville was the only one ever to survive that stupid curse. Many people have survived an improperly cast spell. He didn't know what actually happened but he had some theories about the event. He was pretty sure this was different for Harry's survival in his previous dimension. Love is strong and very powerful force. But the love of some relatives cannot compare to the love of mother has towards her child.

Harry was bored listening to people walking by his compartment door and talking about The Boy Who Lived. His owl Hedwig who he recently bought from the Owl shop was sleeping peacefully as always. They were the same owls. They acted very much alike. After giving her some treats, he eventually got tired and went into a deep sleep.

Bill had gotten himself a black cat. He found out that she was lonely (the other cats disliked her) and no one was willing to buy her. She seemed like an intelligent cat.

Harry woke up several hours later when a girl walked in his compartment.

Opening his eyes, he noticed the girl who entered his compartment was crying. It wasn't just any girl either! It was Hermione!

"Hello, are you ok?" Harry asked quietly while giving her a smile. Hermione looked to be so cute at eleven years old!

"I'm fine." She sniffed.

Harry didn't say anything but conjured a tissue paper for her to wipe her tears.

"Here, wipe your tears. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry." Harry said giving her a heart winning smile.

'Em… Always the charmer, I see. At this rate he mind end up with a bunch of girls. Guess Yuna will have a lot of competition.' Bill thought to himself.

She gave a watery smile and thanked him.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" Harry said confused.

"Make tissue." She said giving him a curious look.

"Oh, well it's conjuring, a type of transfiguration." Harry said smiling. He wasn't going to hide all his powers, but he was going to show others he was smart.

She smiled in returned.

"Oh I read about it. I think Transfiguration and Charms are the most interesting subjects." She said smiling at a person who was actually nice to her.

"Yes. Hey I don't mean to pry, but do you feel ready to tell me why you are crying? No one wasn't making fun of you were they? If so, I'll go teach them a lesson not to mess with pretty girls." Harry said while acting posing like a Knight in shiny armor.

She giggled and gave him a smile. It was rare for her to see someone being so nice and friendly to her, unlike some guys she met on the train earlier.

"Yes, someone was calling me names I think, but its ok, you don't have to teach them a lesson." She said seriously.

Harry smiled. With a quick spell on his robes, which had turned into armor, he had conjured a sword on his other hand.

"I am Sir Harry Potter! I am here at your request my royal princess." Harry said talking gallantly while bowing at her like she was royalty.

She started to giggle and then turned into a full blown laughter. Even Bill laughed when Harry strutted towards the door only to trip while saying "Some knight you are." Harry laughed with them.

Hermione was really impressed. She read that transfiguration was really difficult, the bigger the transfiguration, the more difficult. She was impressed that some person her age could do high transfiguration. She knew she would have to study really hard if she wanted to become close to his level.

'He must a Pureblood.' Hermione thought.

"Stops your antics Harry I am trying to get read here." Bill said in half annoyed half amused tone.

"Oh! Don't mind him he is my brother Bill." Harry told Hermione. "I am Hermione Granger. You are identical twins? Your eye colors are different though." Hermione observed.

"No. we had the same eye color. Since green stands out I decided to change my eye color to brown; the same as our father." Bill said.

After dismissing the spell, they began to talk a bit to get to know each other. Harry found out that the ones making fun of her was Ron and Neville. It really pissed him off greatly. He then heard that Hermione tried to stop them when they were about to fight Draco and his goons, but then they told her to shut up. Neville told her she was annoying and to go away. Malfoy called her a Mudblood, but she didn't know what it meant. She knew it was awful word though. Harry had to explain to her what the word meant. She looked like she was about to cry again. But Harry comforted her. He never liked seeing Hermione cry. She was always like a sister to him till now. Now he was starting to see Hermione in a different light.

After some more prying, he found it out that Neville was starting trouble already. Things were getting troublesome. He inwardly wondered how much was going to change with Neville being The Boy Who Lived and Ron making her cry early.

"So what house do you think we'll be in?" She asked after calming down.

Harry remembered how the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but fuck that; he'll threaten to burn it, if he's not in Gryffindor.

"I want to be Gryffindor. My mum and dad was a Gryffindor." Harry smiled. "Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad."

"I will most probable end up in Gryffindor with Harry here." Bill said.

"Me to, I read that Gryffindor is the best. Ravenclaw sounds nice. I wonder how you get put in your house. The books I read had never said it." She said smiling.

"Oh that's easy. A magical living hat tells you. It's magical. It reads your personality and tries to see what kind of person you are. I really don't know, but I think I have some of Slytherin's personality while I truly believe I'm a Gryffindor at heart." Harry said truthfully while thinking about the hat.

"Not according to me Harry. You are a Slytherin at heart and the mindset of a Gryffindor is never a good combination if you ask me." Bill said in an amused tone.

"Ya whatever." Harry brushed him off.

"Are you serious, a magical hat? I was thinking some sort of magical test with a wand or something." She wondered.

"A test? Where did you get that idea?" Harry asked.

She gave an embarrass look.

"I was eaves dropping on Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley. They said it was a test on magic."

Harry laughed.

"Just so you know, I heard rumors that Ronald Weasley's older brothers were pranksters. They probably gave him some weird ideas, like fighting a troll or something." Harry said smiling at his new friend.

Hermione had laughed at the thought of the 1st years fighting a troll. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the old memory of him, her, and Ron fighting a Troll.

After some small talk, Harry decided to teach her some useful 1st year spells. She was amazed at the knowledge that Harry knew. She was bugging him with questions and theories. She was even asking him for demonstrations and then suddenly, she ceased talking much to his confusion.

"Sorry, I just get excited when I ask questions. People say I tend to annoy people when I ask so many questions. Sorry to annoy you." She said not wanting to lose the first person that had been nice to her on the first day.

"Seeking Knowledge is good, but a person should know the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Bill intoned.

Harry didn't say anything until he grabbed her hands in his and spoke.

"You're welcome to ask me any questions you want. I understand that you're a Muggleborn, well that's ok, just ask me whatever, and I'll help you. What are friends for?" Harry said smiling.

She smiled back happily.

"Really? You'll be my friend?" She asked.

"Of course! So would my brother" Harry smiled.

She giggled and smiled. She then explained how she never had any friends. People would always ignore her because she was a bossy and brainy. Harry comforted her and told her it'll be ok, and he would always be there for her. She smiled and hugged him again. When they got onto their robes, they approached Hogwarts as usual.

(((o)))

One thing was for sure at Hogwarts, you could hear Neville bragging to everyone around him about how he was an excellent flyer, and that he was going to be in Gryffindor and how come he became The Boy Who Lived to the Muggleborns who was looking at him in awe. Harry had only rolled his eyes at this.

Neville had such an ego. It's hard to see the difference between his old friend Neville and this one. Carefully, Harry took the time to observe everything while everyone was chatting excitedly. He noticed there were no new faces compared to his old dimension.

When they approached the Great Hall, everyone was waiting for McGonagall. Hermione was in lecture mode telling Harry about the bewitched sky she heard about.

"Hermione I know, I read Hogwarts, A History as well." Harry said smiling at the intelligent girl who was now blushing.

Hermione blushed and mumbled she forgot.

Harry didn't say anything but pat her shoulder telling her he wasn't angry. When they heard about how they were sorted, Harry and Hermione silently laughed at the ridiculous theories. A while ago while they riding the train, Harry had told her the secret of the sorting. He explained to her how the hat defines people and puts them in a House.

Something strange did happen while they were waiting for McGonagall to come back and tell them when they were ready. When the ghosts had appeared, you could hear them talking about Peeves about forgiveness and forget. When McGonagall returned, the 1st years began to follow the Transfiguration teacher.

Everything was a bit the same like his old dimension... however...

The Bloody Baron who was following the rest of the ghost's silently had suddenly stopped half way and switched his gaze toward him. Staring at him for a moment with an unreadable expression, the Bloody Baron had turned away in deep thought.

Harry had never remembered seeing the Bloody Baron in deep thought before in his dimension. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw McGonagall had put the sorting hat down on a stool and it burst into a song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll myself if you can find,

A smarter hat then me,

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all,

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be,

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their darling, nerve, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind,

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk will use any means,

To achieve their ends,

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands,

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When the song had ended, the whole hall had immediately burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Taking a moment to nod to Dumbledore, McGonagall immediately began calling the names. As this was going on, Harry was listening at the same time analyzing the teachers at once. Quirrell was up sitting on the staff table and Harry could sense the dark energy around him from where he was standing. It was faint, but it was there. The look Snape was sending Harry was enough for Harry to glare back with cold eyes. Harry was also surprised at the cold look he was seeing from his twin towards Snape. He telepathically asked why he felt as such.

"Later… " Bill mentally replied glaring at Snape as well.

Harry knew he couldn't just point fingers at Quirrell. He was going to watched him carefully from the shadows with his shadow abilities. Speaking of watching Quirrell, his thoughts traveled to the Chamber of Secrets and Hagrid. Harry knew he was going to have some trouble lifting Hagrid's un-justice expulsion next year. However, he wouldn't worry about it now. He would take care of it next year when Ginny had the diary.

"Don't make you future plans right now. We have to enjoy life. We can worry about big bad monsters later." Bill said telepathically.

Harry gave a weak smile. He should probably listen to Bill. Plus he knew that he could only interfere at the end of the years where everything started to unfold. He had to do this because if he would to interfere too early, the end results could have endless possibilities and someone could die if he made a mistake. Every year there was trouble and he didn't want to lose their advantage because of a stupid mistake he made.

"Well I guess I am talking to the walls here. Get it through your head that you don't need to play God. If you make a mistake we will rectify them.

Still in deep thought 'If there was one year he knew they couldn't make a mistake, it was their 4th year. Both of them are definitely going to stop Voldemort before things got out of hand.' Harry thought.

Then again, with Neville being The Boy Who Lived, he wondered how things would play out. Should Neville not save the Sorcerer's stone, he knew he would have no choice but to stop Voldemort regardless of letting things go with the flow. It was like what Ginny had told him in his old universe. He was a hero and there was no way he was going to let things happened unless he could do something about it he would need his brothers help to end the war swiftly.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall said out loud, interrupting his thoughts.

Unlike his old dimension when Hermione ran up greedily, this Hermione walked forward with a confident aura. Harry was simply amazed at how confident she was.

It was on her head for at least a minute, until it blurted out.

"Gryffindor!" Immediately the Gryffindors cheered for her.

Then the sorting continued. Harry saw that Dumbledore was eyeing Neville warmly.

This had caused Harry to inwardly roll his eyes. Wait till Dumbledore see how Neville turned out.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts again when Neville was called.

"Neville Longbottom!" McGonagall shouted. Immediately everyone began to whisper and gasp in surprise.

He walked up as arrogantly as he could like Draco Malfoy and for some reason, Harry knew at that moment, he might be this dimension's only hope to destroy Voldemort.

'I definitely have a bad feeling about him.'

As Neville sat on the stool for a few minutes, Harry could see Neville was paling noticeably. Using his Legilimency on both Neville and the sorting hat, he could hear Neville pleading the hat to not put him in Slytherin. But with his kind of attitude, he doubt Neville had the attitude to be brave. He would probably be fitted in Slytherin or even Hufflepuff.

Before Harry could wonder what the hat's decision would be, the sorting hat had shouted out loud, Gryffindor!

Neville had only sighed in happiness.

Harry knew it was luck. Neville was quite lucky to be not sorted into another house.

When his name was finally called, he walked up with slowly with an aura of pure confidence and power. A lot of the girls who had noticed him stepping out of the line had heart shapes in their eyes with a slight drool coming down their lips. You could see that he was a heartthrob of the little ankle biters and he knew he was quite the looker for a young age. He stood at around at most 4 foot 6 inches, was quite muscular for his age with green eyes that matched with his short black hair that stuck out everywhere. It gave him a roguish innocent look that all the girls seemed to go crazy for. To the girls, he was definitely going to be one hell of a hot guy in the future. When he sat down on the stool, the hat had said nothing which had confused Harry for a bit until the hat spoke out loud so that everyone could hear.

"Would you please lower your Occlumency shields?" The hat said out loud.

Before Harry could act, Bill warned him mentally "Don't show him everything! The hat has a tendency to reveal people who have limitless potential. During my sorting, it practically told the school I'd ace everything.

There were some whispers, but Harry ignored them and lowered his barriers slightly. Dumbledore was surprise even though he didn't show it. Snape however, was looking wide eyes seeing that a 1st year knew Occlumency, not to mention it was the son of his arch-nemesis

"Can you please not sort me into Slytherin? Any other houses will do, but not Slytherin. If I am to be put in Slytherin, I will not participate as a student here. I would prefer Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't sound so bad. Oh yes, if you can, will you not reveal anything you see in my mind to anybody? Not even Dumbledore please." Harry said in a respectful tone, but you could hear a threat somewhere in his tone when he mentioned Slytherin. He really didn't want to use his inherited abilities as the Heir of Gryffindor to force the hat to sort him into Gryffindor.

"Yes. Very well, since you asked nicely. I will never put someone in a house that they are strongly objecting against. As for revealing information, do not worry. I am not allowed to reveal private information from a person's mind without permission." The hat said in his mind. "Especially Godric Gryffindors heir."

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Harry bowed respectfully and walked to the silent Gryffindor table.

When Harry sat down, he noticed their were many set of eyes on him, most of which were from females but he just ignored it. Hermione was eyeing him with a hint of blush. Noticing, he gave her a weak smile in which she returned.

Next to be sorted was William Potter. The hat sat on his head for some time and spoke out "I never thought that I would see any one with more advance shield that your brother. Your shields are something else indeed. Would you be kind enough to lower them so I could sort you?"

Snape was positively seething at this. Both the sons of his arch nemesis knew Occlumency.

"Nope. My mind is my own. I will never let anyone enter it. You can put me in Gryffindor just like my brother." Bill told the hat.

"Just arrogant like your father Potter. He also thought he could do anything he wanted. You will lower your shield and you will lower them now." Snape said angrily.

"...No." Bill stared at Snape in a cold emotionless manner. His eyes on the other hand told a different story.

"Well I can our see that you have the courage of a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor you shall be." The hat said.

Snape made the mistake of looking into Bill's eyes. What he saw made him fear for his life. He was never even scared of Voldemort like this.

"Professor Snape." Bill started. "The next time you insult my family, I will use the right to duel you for honor for slandering the name of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. I will only warn you this once." Bill stated while pouring every hate and anger at Snape through his Legilimency.

"Sit down to your table Mr. Potter and professor Snape will not insult your father again. I strongly advise you to keep you temper in check." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly manner.

"I apologize for my rude behavior headmaster. I don't like anyone who insults my family. As we i.e. Harry and I are the eldest children of the house of Potter it is are duty to protect the family Honor." Bill said in a polite tone.

Dumbledore nodded his head and indicated McGonagall to continue sorting. Dumbledore was surprised seeing a Potter act like this. He thought that James and Lily Won't raise their son with the pureblood ideology.

When the sorting was done, the feast began. Before everyone could talking and introducing themselves, he noticed people staring at his direction.

He noticed that people really weren't staring at him again, they were actually staring at something behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Bloody Baron floating directly behind him while giving an eerily look that would scare any Hogwarts student. He had his arms cross and floating behind Harry looking menacing. To bad Harry wasn't like all the other students, he wasn't scared of a ghost. He knew just the right spell to exorcism any ghost that he hated... even Peeves. So he stood their and waited. Bill was indifferent to the ghost's presence.

The Baron did nothing but give Harry a small grin that looked quite menacing on his face and began floating closer to him. Harry for some reason felt uncomfortable with it, but didn't show any fear, he remained impassive about it and showed no expression of fear or curiosity. When the Baron was close enough, he slowly raised his hand and touched Harry's forehead where Harry's supposedly lightning bolt scar was suppose to be at. With a nod and a whisper to Harry, he floated back to the Slytherin table across the Hall while everyone was giving Harry awe, astonish, and curious looks.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone slowly went back to eating, but was giving him curious looks once in a while. Nearly Headless Nick was giving Harry a strange look, a look that was mixed with respect and curiosity.

Harry said nothing, but went back to eating.

For some reason, unlike his dimension, it was an unspoken rule for first years in Gryffindor to introduce themselves to everyone in Gryffindor.

When it came to Harry's turn, everyone nearby him was paying extra attention and was waiting for his introduction.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I recently turned eleven. My favorite color is black, gold, and green. My mum is a Muggleborns and my dad is a Pureblood. Both were witch and wizard in their time and in Gryffindor. I like Quidditch." Harry said dully as if he not interested.

"My name is William Potter. You may call me Bill. I like my family" Said bill in an equally dull manner.

After all the introductions were done, and lastly hearing Neville's poor story of how he survived the killing curse, everyone began getting to know each other.

Not wanting to be lonely throughout the rest of his god knows how long he was going to be here or be stuck with only Hermione and to talk to (Bill didn't talk a lot)… Harry tried to make friends with everyone at the Gryffindor table. Hermione did the same. Bill sat there observing the great hall celling.

At some point during the conversation, Ron had tried to talk to him, but Harry just remained impassive. He wasn't overly friendly, but he remained polite and patient towards his ex-best friend after what he had did to Hermione. Not much to Harry's surprise, the first people that Hermione talked to was Lavender and Parvati, they weren't interested in what she was talking about school at first, so she moved on and talked to Percy Weasley who was explaining to her about what classes were given towards firsts years and what was taught.

After a few laughs Harry had with Fred and George, he began drifting towards Percy for a conversation with Hermione.

"It's weird you know? I never seen the Bloody Baron acted like that before. You must be something very special if the Baron did something like that." Percy said in a professional manner.

Harry nodded along. He had still remembered the whispering words the Bloody Baron gave him.

You may try and fool everyone, but you can't fool me. I know who you are, and I warn you, don't try to change to many things that have to come to past. Things are quite differently here then your original world. Have a good day, Heir of Gryffindor…

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Neville spoke out loud, gathering everyone near them their attention.

"Is it possible for us to play Quidditch as a 1st year? I really wanted to play for the Quidditch team, even though they said 1st years couldn't have a broom, do you think they'll let us if we show them we play good enough?" Neville asked.

There were shakes of heads.

"Nope, there hasn't been a 1st year Seeker for… I don't know. Two centuries? I doubt they'll break it and now."

Neville frowned.

"But I'm The Boy Who Lived! I'm sure they'll let me."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Just because you survive the killing curse, doesn't mean they'll just let you in to play Quidditch as a 1st year. You got to have lots of skills and talents to play you know." Harry said quietly.

The others around him agreed, while Neville just threw him a sharp glare in which Harry ignored. He knew he should be learning to mind his own business, but he just wanted to take a jab at Neville who was annoying him about The Boy Who Lived this and The Boy Who Lived that.

After another several minutes of discussion between Quidditch and other school matters, Harry had finally began opening up to Ron a little bit at the end of the feast.

Bill observed every one interaction with each other. He saw some of the girls were looking at him and Harry in a peculiar manner. Bill wondered if he could get a girlfriend this time.

When Dumbledore had finally began his closing speech and ending it, everyone began leaving the Great Hall. Looking over his shoulder, Harry gave one last time before he headed to bed. Dumbledore, Snape, and all the ghosts were watching him. Harry did nothing of course. He knew the reason why they were watching him. No doubt the Ghosts knew he was Dimensional Traveler and Dumbledore was intrigued at his sorting and admitting that he and his brother were an enigma.

Walking towards the Gryffindor tower, they bumped into Peeves. Harry wasn't in the mood for Peeves. He was holding Dung bombs. Percy was trying to stop Peeves, but when Peeves was about to drop them on Parvati and Lavender, Harry whipped out his wand and cast a minor exoticism spell that had hit Peeves through his chest. He yelled in pain and flew toward the walls while swearing at Harry on the way.

Parvati and Lavender immediately squealed at Harry as if he was their hero and Parvati, much to Harry's shock, kissed him on the cheek as a 'Thank you.'

Ignoring the fact that Ron and Neville was giving Harry jealous looks, and Hermione giving Parvati and Lavender the cold eyebrow, Percy began explaining to everyone that the only person that Peeves feared was the Bloody Baron and not many people could cause pain to a ghost in the Wizard World. This instantly made everyone stare at Harry in awe. Even Percy, who was explaining it them, was giving him a curious look once in a while.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor Tower, he was given a room with Neville and all the other Gryffindor boys and they began chatting amongst each other.

"Hello Harry Potter. Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived. I'm a Pureblood." Neville said in a pompous Fudge way.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hello. I'm Harry, a Half-blood. It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I hope we can all be great friends." Harry said rolling his eyes inwardly. That sounded kind of corny.

"I'm William Potter, call me Bill, a Half-blood."

"I'm Ronald Weasley, call me Ron. I'm a Pure-blood. Pleasure to meet you mates."

"Dean Thomas and a Muggle-born, I think? Pleasure to meet you guys as well."

"Seamus Finnegan, also a Pureblood. Nice to meet you mates."

That all began to have some small talk, Ron was speechless of having The Boy Who Lived in his room as a roommate as well as Seamus. Dean was confused at first, until it was explained to him, then he began to look at Neville as if he was celebrity. Harry and Bill were the only ones not impressed, which caught everyone's attention.

"Harry and Bill Potter aren't it? You related to James and Lily Potter?" Neville asked.

Harry gave a shrug. Bill did feel like responding.

"Hmm… I heard from my parents that you're parents and mines were once friends, but they were no longer friends because yours were jealous of mines because I was The Boy Who Lived and that…." Neville said baiting them and trying to make everyone in the dorm thinking Harry and Bill were just jealous like parents and that was why he wasn't impressed. Bill ignored Neville decided to let Harry handle this pest and started organizing his stuff. Harry interrupted his well pompous speech.

"Sure… but from what I understand, my parents were not friends with yours anymore because your family was turning big headed and turning into the Malfoy family with all that attention." Harry said not caring. He began reading one of his advance school books that should only be read unless you're going to a Magical University after Hogwarts. He had found it in his mother's private library, and found it to be quite interesting.

"How dare you talk to me that way? I'm The Boy Who Lived!" Neville said in anger. "Don't you dare compare me to those Death Eating scum! I have survived the Killing curse from the Dark Lord, and you should show me some respect for it. If it wasn't for me, the Wizard World would have been destroyed by You-Know…"

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry said not caring. He knew how to shut people up. Just say Voldemort's name, and it would always work on people who feared his name. By the look of things, Neville was scared to say Voldemort's name.

Neville flinched while Ron and Seamus gasped. Dean just gave a questioning look. Bill ignoring the bickering also started read his book. Dean was lectured about the history of Neville and the Dark Lord, but he didn't understand the fear of the name.

Yet…

"Y-You s-said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron stuttered.

"Fear of the name, only increases the fear itself. Why do you fear his name? He's not going to come and get you every time you say his name." Harry said not caring. He hated it when people tried to interrupt him as he read. It was annoying.

Ron and Seamus instantly gave Harry looks of admiration while Neville gave Harry an angry look.

"You think you are pretty bad ass now that you can say his name without any worries in the world don't you? You think you are so cool now huh?" Neville sneered.

"It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt Neville. I do suggest you shut up." Bill said while reading his book.

Harry turned away from his book and gave Neville an annoyed look.

"No, it's just a name. Why should I feel so cool about it for? Why are you so afraid of his name? You're a Gryffindor and The Boy Who Lived, you of all people shouldn't be afraid of him" Harry said the last part sarcastically.

Neville sent Harry a look. He heard the sarcastic part. He was not brainless. He ignored Harry then on and started to talk to there other dorm mates.

Harry didn't say anything to Neville after that. Putting his book down and locking his trunk securely with multiple locking charms that only Dumbledore could open, Harry jumped in bed to sleep while his room mates were talking and laughing about some stupid jokes. Harry could hear the anger in Neville's voice. Harry knew he had just become an enemy of The Boy Who Lived and it was very stupid of him to be trying to make an enemy. Then again, Neville should watch his step. He should have paid heed to the Sorting Hat's warning of not picking a fight with him.

Before Harry went to sleep that night, Harry remembered Bill's attitude towards Snape and asked for a private meeting. Bill was curious as where in Hogwarts would they find privacy. Harry smirked relishing his escapades with Hermione and Ron. Showing him a brief memory through their link, Bill added by stating that hey could also place his suppressor there without alerting the Ministry.

(((o)))

**-Room of Requirement-**

Bill was impressed, ask for a room that can hide you and your magical signature and magical output and presto, they have one.

Harry looking at him expectantly hoping he would start telling.

"I suppose I'd start with how our dad died. Snape was our spy against Voldemort yet during one of our dad's raids, Snape was the one who killed him but Fudge won't acknowledge Death Eater gatherings as a sign that Voldemort's back. I won't go into the details but I have no love for Dumbledore or Snape as of the moment. Short story is Dumbledore convinced us that dad dying was for the greater good. Mum got mad because she was already upset about your death and dad's was just the final blow and she couldn't stand being in the war anymore." Bill looked at him pleading for him to understand.

"So... I've got questions... we both do... Other than that little info, anything else I should know?" asked Harry.

Bill told him about their first year, where at the end of the year, Nicholas Flamel suddenly barged into Hogwarts and blasted Dumbledore and yelled about being some stone. On their second year, how he noticed back then his brother was becoming isolated and cold towards everyone and would not even go out and prank which led to the Chamber of Secrets incident him finally dying because of Neville's hesitancy. On their third year, how Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban and was supposedly after Neville for his master's downfall yet was too cowardly to do anything during that year. Fourth year was where the Triwizard Tournament was held where Neville was forced to becoming Hogwart's second champion while failing miserably. The Tournament ended with Neville being stunned by Cedric while Fleur becoming enraged at that point burned the hedges to the point where the Cup was visible. All three champions decided to simultaneously grab the cup only to find themselves victims of an enraged Voldemort.

"Wait? you said Voldemort rose during that time. Whose blood did he use?" Harry asked Bill.

"From what I gathered from Dumbledore and Neville's visions, Voldemort used all of their Krum's blood while stealing Cedric's and Fleur's Magical reserves. From what I also gathered, Neville started becoming more... disrespectful towards women as a result of that aftermath." Bill eyes glowed red with anger before it subsided.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Veela's are sexual creatures, Voldemort would use Fleur's body in horrifying ways while sending the image to Neville. At one point, he exploded in an emotional tantrum. I'm not sure but the combination of knowing how incompetent he is plus his lack of contact from Dumbledork plus the sexual frustration cause from Voldemort's visions caused him to snap. It was that year where I truly wished I could have killed him if I had the ability to." Bill said.

"How come" Harry dreaded the answer but he wanted to know.

"He dated Sakura... and used her like some sex toy followed by Rosa,Yuna, Luna, Ginny and lastly Hermione." Bill's knuckles where starting to go white.

"HE WHAT?!" Harry roared his entire being wanting to kill The-Prat-Who's-Dead.

"I doubt that will happen now since you will remain alive after our second year." Bill said assuring himself more than Harry.

"After that year, I left. I couldn't stand anymore how useless academics where. What was the point of having so much books and not enough power. I mean knowledge is power correct? I was depressed. I look around our library and Black's library and came across books and grimoire about curses and wards. I saw how wards at its strongest can even repel the killing curse so I made a project solely dedicated to that. That research was linked to forbidden magicks that even i had no idea how to use but fascinated me." Bill had a look of happiness that can be said similar to having your hard work pay off.

"Blood magic. I travel across Europe studying wizards, vampires and even going as far as Japan where Succubi and Veela are abundant. From them I learned, blood is the source of magic that magic is limitless if you put your mind into it. The so long as anyone has blood running through their veins so does magic." Bill smile at the memory while Harry thought of his next question.

"How did you get strong? I don't mean to question your strength but who trained you? You did say Morgana Le Fay right yet I find it hard to believe she's alive all this time."

She isn't. She has an imprint in Myrddin Ambrosius's journal also known as Merlin and before you ask, Merlin's very vivid description of Morgana enabled me to study her so thoroughly. She even bragged about her rituals to him because she knew Merlin couldn't replicate some of the rituals with his moral standing." Bill explained.

"I got the journal during our sixth year when Neville was lured to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve a prophecy while it was actually a trap design to lure Neville out of Hogwarts and at the same time invade Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore." Harry was worried about the delayed action of Voldemort retrieving the prophecy. He purposely delayed it so he could build his army longer.

"At that time, While our mother had already taken the rest of our sibling out of the country I stayed since I wanted to avenge father. I joined Neville in his little escapade. We rode thestrals to avoid Floo and when we arrived there was no one guarding the building and everywhere was way too quiet. When we got to the Hall of Phophecy we were ambushed and we had to split up to avoid being killed or captured all together."

It was when we split up when I realized how foolish it was to engage enemies who know every passage in the department. I had at that time already delved into partial Blood Magic which was Magia Ereba(1). While wandering lost in that department, I stumbled into a room full of Time Turners and books that Unspeakables study. I immediately stole one thinking what I could do with it and at the same I found myself staring at the journal as if it were calling me. Just then, I heard someone tumble into the room. Not thinking, I grabbed the book and ran. The rest is history."

"Some of my history and Neville's history are similar. You think we should just lay low and end Voldemort as soon as he comes out?" asked Harry.

"Yes." Sensing the conversation to be over, they both made hasty retreat back to their own beds via their own personal mode of transport.

(((o)))

The next morning when Harry woke up, he had immediately Shadow teleported himself to the Room of Requirement and stayed there to think.

The immediately began to plan about his stay here in this dimension. He was no strategist, but he knew the basics of how to reach his goal.

Okay. He knew he couldn't just point a finger at Quirrell and tell Dumbledore that Voldemort had possessed him. No. He was going to wait and bide his time. He was going to wait for the day when Dumbledore left for the Ministry at the same time Voldemort would go after the stone, Harry would then intercept then. However, he would only do this should this time line did not go right and Neville would not fulfill his destiny. With his Shadow teleporting abilities, there was no way Voldemort could ever hope to defeat him, especially with a host like Quirrell. However, he knew he should be careful should Voldemort possess Quirrell immediately. Harry knew he couldn't reveal all his abilities. He just hoped that Neville would stop Voldemort for him and save the time.

As for the future of this dimension, if everything was going as plan, he should be alright and take down Voldemort and all the rest of his Inner supporters at the end of the 3rd task during 4th year. Harry knew he should be careful in this dimension should Neville screw up. Should he make a small ripple, it could definitely change event's quickly in the future. So he decided he would only interfere at the end of the scenes if Neville screwed up. Like the Chamber of Secrets when Ginny got kidnapped by the spirit of Riddle and the 3rd task of the Tri-wizard tournament.

Shit speaking of the tournament, he would have to find a way to participate if he wanted to get Voldemort somehow and make sure Neville stayed out of the way.

Canceling out his thoughts, Harry began working out physically intensely and began to do some of his intense Martial Art's Katas. During his work out, Harry was thinking about how he needed to get back in shape. Even with his summer work out, his current body was still out of shape and his timing was all wrong when he practice his Martial Arts. Of course eating healthy at the Potters, this Harry was healthy and tall like all the other 1st year students, but to Harry, it was still weak in muscle. Bill silently observed his brother. He didn't understand Harry's logic of learning physical combat for a magical fight. But he still had a lot to learn of this world.

After some tough working out, he decided to send his family a letter

Dear Potter Family,

Hey everyone! How's everyone holding up? I was sorted into Gryffindor so was Bill. The hat said I had characteristics for every house. I hope you're proud of me mum and dad. I miss you two. Yeah I miss Leon as well. Give him a pat on the back from me. Can you give Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and Little Lily a big warm hug? Hogwarts is great so far. I made a few friends at Hogwarts already. Some of them are nice, and some are not. Oh, and I met this girl named: Hermione Granger. She's a Muggleborn like you mum, and reminds me of you. She's smart, kind, sweet, and of course intelligent. Now… now…don't blush mum, it's true. Tell dad I miss him terribly, it's boring without him here having to joke around and playing pranks on Uncle Sirius every once in a while.

Which reminds me; please tell Sakura she has permission to use my Nimbus 2000. I don't think I have any need for it here since 1st years can't play Quidditch. I met Neville Longbottom. I'm sharing a dorm with him. He's annoying. He's sure is cocky and big-headed.

Mum, I saw Albus Dumbledore. He looks real old, kind of loony if you ask me. But I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I can tell that twinkle in his eye and kind expression on his face his just a mask. I know he is a very powerful person, knowing how much I read about him, he should be. I didn't meet all of my teachers yet, but I know McGonagall is strict, and that there was this tiny looking Professor named Flitwick who is known to be a very cheerful person. I know about the rest of the teachers yet, but there's this man called Professor Snape, I don't like the way he looks at me, I can tell he is a meanie. Bill came on top in a confrontation with Snape. Anyway, I'm getting hungry so I'm go grab some breakfast. Oh don't forget to tell Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amy I said hello. Oh if you see Yuna, wink at her and say 'Hey Yuna, I love the kiss you gave me!' Wink Just kidding mum. Please don't tell her that.

Love you lots

P.S. Especially you and Little Lily

After taking a quick shower, he went immediately to sit by the Gryffindor table. People were eyeing Neville whispering and pointing. Of course, he was The Boy Who Lived. They were doing the same thing when Harry was in his original dimension. Neville had sent Harry a dirty glare. Those who were following him early like a lost puppy had followed suit. Harry rolled his eyes. How childish they all were at this age. Harry then noticed as he sat down, that Hermione was sitting with Parvati and Lavender. He preyed to god she wouldn't turned into them. Sure Parvati and Lavender were alright, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle a giggling girl like Hermione in this world. It would be to scary.

Then again… he remembered how Parvati and Lavender rejected her because she was bossy and unpopular. He hated how some people only befriended her only because she was smart or when they needed help with homework. Knowing Hermione, she could never resist helping people. He remembered how she told him he had a 'Saving people thing.' Hrmp! More like she has the 'Helping people thing.' It wasn't a bad trait of hers. To Harry, he loved her like a sister at some times. He remembered Ginny once told him Hermione had feelings for him. He remembered the conversation. It was a conversation that day that he would never forget.

Flashback…

"Good morning sweetie." Ginny said waking up from beside him. She was naked but she didn't seem to mind not covering her self up.

"Good morning to you to, my beautiful little Fire Dragon." Harry replied back while remembering how sweet everything went yesterday night. Out of all the people he had sex with…. Ginny was far by the best. It wasn't Harry's first of course, but it was for Ginny.

"Mmm… I didn't think having sex was that good." Ginny said snuggling onto his chest while looking down at her self down. She noticed she had specks of blood down her legs and on Harry's bed sheets.

She winced at the pain between her legs. It was extremely painful yesterday night. It had really did hurt, but sex with Harry Potter, the boy who she had always loved, it was worth it.

Harry said nothing, but had a goofy smile on his face. The way she was snuggling at him, it was cranking up his hormones again.

She kept moving around him on purpose trying to get him to turn on. She wasn't disappointed either.

"God Ginny, you're killing me here. I'm trying to restrain myself here!" Harry said trying to control his teenage hormones.

Ginny giggled.

"That's what I love about you Harry. You're just too sweet and kind." Ginny said nibbling on his ear.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted when she began rubbing a certain part of his body.

She just purred at him in response.

Harry resisted the urge to get on top of her and pound her from behind with his long member, but he had to control himself. He was trying to practice self control, it was useful in controlling emotions in battle, however even though he was succeeding most of the time, Ginny would always for some reason weaken him and it wouldn't work against her half the time.

"You know Harry… I'm so happy I have you. So many girls desire you, and I don't understand of all people you chose me." She whispered in tears.

"Ginny… you have something that no one else will ever have. You do know you had always brought out the best of me? Do you know that you are the only person that has ever made me weak? Do you know that I have self control for everything, but for you, I can't resist?" Harry chuckled at the last part.

She giggled at his response and wiped some of her tears away.

"Correct, I can make you do anything I want, but it's odd, I'm not that pretty, why would you choose …"

"Enough." Harry interrupted while gazing at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny, to me you're very pretty. Hell you're beautiful. But I'm not just attracted to your looks; I'm attracted to everything about you. There are so many things I love about you. I don't know where to start. All I can say is, I want to spend every moment with you and everyday of the rest of my life with you in my arms." Harry admitted.

Ginny couldn't help but cried at his response.

"Harry, you really do love me don't you?" She cried onto his chest.

Harry didn't say anything but lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. Slowly and passionately, they began another round of sex. When they were done that round, they spent the next few moments staring into each others eyes.

"Ginny, you said other girls desired me… who?" Harry asked. The only girls he knew that really desired him were Cho, Padma and a few others.

Ginny smiled and gave have him a pat on his head. She knew for some reason what he was thinking about.

"Harry, I know you're really experience when it comes to sex, yesterday night proved it when you made love to me yesterday night. I heard from Fleur how you took her flower at Headquarters when we were having girl talk. After Bill broke up with her, I heard how you comforted her, and how you two accidentally got drunk and got it on. I also heard from Parvati who talks too much that you stole her sister Padma's as well as Cho. Cho I heard when she was drunk when they beaten Hufflepuff at Quidditch. She was ravening to people closest to her how good you were in sex and how you popped her cherry. Harry… there are other girls out there that are crazy about you. They think just kissing you will send them to cloud nine, some of them wouldn't mind letting you shag them just because you're you." Ginny murmured in his ear.

Harry didn't know what to say. Shit he thought Fleur promised not to mention it to anyone. Well at least she didn't tell Ginny they did it repeated for the next several hours after they had woken up. For some reason, Fleur was enjoying it, so how was Harry to say no to a part Veela? Another thing he shouldn't mention was they still did it every once in a while when she was on guard duty watching him when he was training in dueling on his own, sometimes, when he was in the shower. And then Parvati, he knew she had a big mouth. He couldn't believe Padma had told her twin sister. Then again, Parvati always had a way to make someone talk, but she could never make him budge. Padma was really different then her sister, so she definitely wouldn't have blurted it out like Parvati would. He didn't want to do it with Parvati. He learned how she did almost every guy in their year and the upper year. Cho, on the other hand... damn it, she blew it. Of course Cho and Harry did it a couple dozen's of times. Harry gave her his virginity when she gave him hers. He had to admit, it was a great feeling with Cho. They did it to her so many times, he lost count. Finally after their last official date, they began to finally realized they weren't meant to be together. 'Oops' he was getting off track there. Harry was very surprise that Ginny was taking this in a very mature way. Harry felt slightly happy knowing that Ginny was not bad knowing about it.

"Anyway…" Harry said snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"So, who are these other girls my little Fire Dragon?" Harry asked while nibbling on her ear.

Ginny immediately turned to him flashing her eyes dangerously.

"Whoa Gin, calm down there my little fire dragon, I just wanted to know so I can stay clear of them." He said nibbling on her nipple. "Don't want to keep their hopes up. Anyhow, you are the only girl in my life anyway. And that's the truth. No girl can match you anyway. I will love you for eternity. You are the light of my life and the blood of my heart, you are everything to me and I will always love you." Harry said giving her an intent look that he meant every word of it.

Ginny immediately soften and fell in love all over him again. Hearing Harry's tone she knew he was dead serious.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much." Ginny said moving herself up and getting comfortable by sitting on top of waist, and hinting to him that she wanted another round of sex.

Harry said nothing but gave her a wide eyed grin expression.

She giggled at his sexy grin that so many girls like her couldn't resist.

"If I tell you who the girls are… will you make love to me again?" Her eyes practically brightening like a star.

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked.

"I would make love to you anyway. You're just too beautiful to resist. Besides, whenever you want to, just ask me. I can never say no to a beautiful body like that." Harry said giving her a patronizing look.

Ginny began to tear up, but she wiped he eyes furious aggravated at her tears of love.

"Good answer." She smiled.

Harry didn't say anything after that and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes that was full of love and caring.

"Harry, did you know that Hermione likes you?" Ginny stated.

That gave him a shock…

"W-What?" Harry stuttered in response.

Ginny looked down and began hopping herself on top of Harry's now harden member. While she was hopping on top of it, she began speaking through each moan.

"Yes, she admitted it to me when she confronted me. She told me to never break your heart. She told she really does love you, but she knew you only saw her as a sister. So she knew she couldn't make you fall in love with her."

"But, I thought Ron…"

"She likes Ron to, but she likes you best. You have qualities of a guy that no one can match. Tell me Harry… did you ever have an argument with her besides the Firebolt incident? Do you get on her nerves everyday like Ron? Do you always come to her for homework like every guy at Hogwarts when they need help on their homework? Don't you always support her in everything? Ohh... that felt nice Harry... do it again. Yes... right there... where was I again? Oh, don't you always comfort her when she was down? During her 1st year, she knew Ron wouldn't have come to help her from the troll if it wasn't for you. You were her first friend Harry. You are someone who she could always rely on. Do you know she liked you since 1st year? Why do you think Cho was jealous during your 5th year of Hermione? It was as a clear as day she like you." Ginny couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she came. She continued to hop on to him. As she did this, she began panting out, "I saw that kiss she gave you during your 4th year near the train. I admit I was jealous… but… Harry you are her everything. Without you, she would probably just be a lonely person at Hogwarts. You tend to bring the best out of people. You do realize if it wasn't for you, she would have become a shell at Hogwarts? She would be alone and have no one. She can tell in everyone's eyes that she's annoying and bossy. But she keeps moving on because she knows you are the only one in the world that will see her for who she was. If it wasn't for your help, Ron would never even admit his feelings for her. Now she has Ron and me to know that we will always be here for her. You do realize it don't you?" Ginny asked while letting out a long moan of pleasure which signaled to him that she just came again. Harry not far away from her, came inside of her as well. They had used a magical protection spell that she could not get pregnant.

Ginny didn't want Harry getting ideas with getting with Hermione, but he needed to know the truth.

Harry was speechless. All those times he helped Hermione. All those times she would help him, it made sense. He knew if it wasn't for him, Ron would have never come and rescued her. She would have died that night if Harry Potter never existed. She never did have any friends until that Halloween that night. Harry was speechless again. Hermione actually loved him? But he couldn't return it back to her. He was in love with Ginny and only Ginny for the longest time. He thanked god that he managed to hook Ron up with her before he dated Ginny. She would have been probably heart broken when he told her he was dating Ginny. Then again… she was probably hurt and hiding her feelings during his 5th year when he was being consoled by her when he and Cho kissed. For some reason, he felt like a jerk.

Ginny saw all the emotions passing his eyes. It hurt seeing him look like he was feeling bad for others. She knew this was one of his strong weaknesses. She quickly snapped him out of his thoughts when she kissed him passionately.

"There are other girls, but now you owe me something in return. After each round, I'll reveal one girl at a time, but go easy sweetie, I'm still hurting inside." Ginny whispered seductively while wincing at bit at the pain between her legs. Her inside muscles were throbbing like mad, but she did not want their day to end.

Harry's face turned to a smile and agreed. Who would reject the offer from a cute naked red-head that was lying on top of him? The next several hours of the weekend they were quite busy in his private room of Hogwarts having 'fun.'

End of Flashback…

By the end of breakfast, mail came in. His own family owl Silver-Star flew among the owls and went directly toward him and dropped off a letter. She drank a bit of his juice and flew off. Opening the letter he noticed it was from mum. She knew he didn't like sweets so she baked him some her cookies. It wasn't as great as his, but nevertheless, it was mum's old cooking. While he was chewing on some of it, he began reading the letter sent from his family.

Dearest Sweetheart,

How's school? I hope you and Bill were sorted into Gryffindor like your father and I. Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad. Hufflepuff isn't as well. Anyhow, your father says hi and so have your younger brothers and sisters. Yuna says 'Hi,' with a blush... Sirius says it's time for you to make sure you do some serious pranking and don't disappoint him, because he and your father hasn't had a single letter saying you got into trouble yet. They think you either were too good to get caught, or you're not doing any pranks period. Your Aunt Amy slapped him and tells you hi and to ignore the prat.

I miss you sweetie, it feels so lonely without you. I noticed that these past few months, I've been spending more time with you then your brothers and sisters. I tried to spend some time with them now, but they say they have other things to do.

Poor old me…

I wish you were here so we could talk. Lily's been crying none stop ever since you left, she's been moody and not talking to anyone. If you can, send her a letter, she would love to hear about you! Well bye for now! Love you honey!

Lots of Love…

Mommy…

Harry smiled he finished reading the letter while blushing a bit. It's kind of funny if you think about how she signs off her letter as mommy and some times talk to him like he was still a child. He didn't mind of course. He never had a family until he was sent to this dimension.

He missed his family a lot. He missed his mum more then anyone.

He was getting really attached to his mother then anyone else in his family, but he couldn't help it. You would think he would be attached to his dad, but he didn't like pranks, he wasn't born a joker. Leon was a real prankster. He was number one with it. He showed real promise he had to admit. Besides he could tell his father liked Leon best, everyone seems to have the conclusion that Leon takes after dad, Quidditch Player, and Prankster, while he himself took after their mum and some of their dad. His sisters would act with a mixture of both mum and dad. Now…everyone in the family loves to play Quidditch. It definitely runs in the blood.

For now, everyone consider him not a flyer type, but he wanted to show them up one day. He wanted to show his father he was one of the best and he was no slouch in Quidditch. Writing a quick note to his mum to read to his youngest sister, he began to think about his youngest sister. She was so adorable, he loved her to bits.

Dear Little Lily,

Hey Lily! How are you? I hope you have been behaving to mum and dad. I got a letter from mum saying you been a bad girl lately. I'm disappointed in you. Just kidding! I miss you sis, it's so boring here at Hogwarts, and classes are about to start later. The food here at Hogwarts is great! It tastes very good, but of course my cooking is better. Anyway, I got to go now, love you to bits Lily! Don't cry anymore okay girl?

Love you sis,

Harry...

Harry couldn't help but smile as he packed the letter away. Today was the first day of class and he would finally be able to start over with his life again. One of his first goals in this dimension was to be the top student of his year no matter what. Even though he wasn't planning to show a lot of his powers, he was going to show everyone that he was brilliant. He definitely was going to show Snape up. He knew Snape hated his father, especially when he's alive and have multiple spawns of Potters running around the wizard world. This year, he wasn't going to put up with any crap with Snape in this dimension. He read the 1st year potions book and the 2nd and 3rd year books several times. He just had to make sure he was ready for that self-centered man who was the reason why he lost his parents in his old universe...

He promised he would make that old snake pay for what he had done in his old universe...

End of Chapter 3: The Boy Who Lived & the Sorting

A/N: Please R/R!

(1) I got the ideas from Negima to those who recognize the term.


End file.
